Mi amor oscuro
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: Isabella llega a Forks a vivir con su padre, buscando un poco de paz para el tormento que la sigue desde pequeña. Los vampiros Cullen notan que ella no es normal, y oculta cosas tan oscuras como perturbadoras. ¿La atraccion que comienza a sentir por Edward sera suficiente para llenar todo su vacio? ¿Que es Bella en realidad?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mia y no doy permiso a nadie para publicarla en otro sitio._

**Mi amor oscuro**

Prólogo.

EdwardPOV.

Intenté concentrarme nuevamente, no podía ser tan difícil, era solo cuestión de sacar las notas correctas en el momento correcto, además, siempre que tocaba mi piano era mas de memoria que otra cosa. ¿Hacia cuanto que no componía?

Tal vez mis hermanos tenían razón y sí había algo mal conmigo. Pero bueno, ellos eran demasiado inmaduros como para notar que, después de cierto tiempo, la eternidad comenzaba a pesar. Estaba aburrido de la misma rutina, nada cambiaba a esta altura.

Ir al instituto, actuar como humanos, o intentarlo al menos. Estudiar era como plomo sobre mi cabeza, yo ya sabía todo lo que ponían en los libros, hasta si quería podía corregir al profesor en innumerables ocasiones.

Y luego de pasarse las aburridas horas en el instituto, volver a casa y no hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi tarea la terminaba en cuestión de minutos, hasta podía hacerla con los ojos cerrados, mi colección de música estaba casi gastada de tanto escucharla, y mi piano no hacia más que llenarse de polvo en un rincón, genial.

Tal vez algún que otro día podía correr por el bosque para pasar el rato, pero mi velocidad no ayudaba mucho, en una hora ya tenía casi todo el perímetro de nuestro territorio cubierto, y no me gustaba acercarme mucho para el lado del rio o de las montañas, era allí donde mis hermanos se entretenían con sus actividades sexuales.

Yo en cambio estaba solo, no era que me molestase, había asumido hacía muchos años que tener una compañera estaba fuera de mi camino, era ridículo además de imposible, ¿alguien a mi lado, queriéndome y brindándome amor incondicional? No, esos eran destinos que bien habían merecido mis hermanos y mis padres, pero lamentablemente para mí no había ninguna pareja, punto. Por más que mi madre insistiese en irme un tiempo con nuestras primas no le iba a dar el gusto. Yo ya lo había aceptado y eso era lo que importaba.

No era un pobre infeliz como pensaban algunos cerca de mí, no es que los culpara, pero bueno, no me gustaba que se metieran en mis asuntos.

Más allá de esa rutina podía encontrar en la lista los días marcados en los que salía de caza, acompañado o no, tenía que calmar mi sed. A veces nos extendíamos todo lo que podíamos, disfrutando cada tanto los gustos de Emmet por los osos enormes o los de Alice por los venados de gran cornamenta.

Dejé de intentar tocar cuando comenzó a amanecer. Suspiré, otro día más en aquel lluvioso pueblo de Washington.

BellaPOV.

El reencuentro con mi padre fue breve, un corto y tenso abrazo acompañado con algunas palabras de aliento y preguntas con respuestas monosílabas fue todo lo que logré. Él era tímido y no sabía expresarse, pero estaba bien para mí, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato con él. Vivir con Charlie era sencillo, él lo sabía y tal vez por eso pensaba que me mudaba a Forks.

Da igual, Forks, era un pequeño y muy lluvioso pueblo del estado de Washington, en la península Olimpic. A decir verdad estaba emocionada por llegar a ese lugar, era como si los pinos altos, el frio y la oscuridad me llamasen desde muy lejos. Bueno, en realidad, no podía estar más en lo correcto.

El viaje en el coche patrulla de Charlie fue corto y silencioso, aunque cada tanto veía a mi padre abrir la boca para iniciar una conversación, pero renunciaba de inmediato al verme con mis auriculares.

Evanescense, unas de mis bandas favoritas, me brindaba la relajación que necesitaba mientras el paisaje cambiaba a mí alrededor. Sabía, muy por encima de la música, que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar del tema tan delicado que hacía casi dos años no tocábamos, además del hecho que la excitación corría apresuradamente por mis venas como un éxtasis al ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

El pueblo era hermoso, frío lamentablemente, pero con interminables kilómetros de bosque salvaje para ocultarse, podía sentir la naturaleza en el aire, cosa que en Chicago jamás había pasado, era difícil ocultarse allí, una ciudad enorme de puro concreto. Aquí no sería fácil escapar de las miradas curiosas sobre "la extraña chica nueva", pero el ambiente era muchísimo más relajante que todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Una delicada llovizna caía cuando Charlie estacionó frente a la casa de mi infancia, con su tejado gastado y las maderas pintadas de un color blanco grisáceo. Sonreí tontamente, el bosque se había acercado unos cuantos metros a mi casa de lo que recordaba, eso era bueno, así me gustaba más.

Me quité los auriculares y bajé de un salto del coche patrulla, aterrizando en la tierra mojada con mis botas negras. El viento corría rápido y frío, anunciando una tormenta de bienvenida en la noche.

Oh sí, no necesitaba mirar la televisión para enterarme del clima de los siguientes días.

Me metí las manos heladas dentro de mi abrigo de terciopelo negro hasta la rodilla, los grandes botones dorados le podían dar un toque extravagantemente… sombrío, pero así me gustaba mi ropa.

Entré con mi padre detrás de mí, ayudándome a cargar mis cosas escaleras arriba, todo se veía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero eso debía deberse a que no venía desde los seis años.

Mi habitación había sido limpiada recientemente, pero estaba muy vacía, sin decorar siquiera. Charlie entonces recordaba mis gustos, yo me encargaría personalmente de darle el toque indicado a mi vieja habitación.

-Bueno…. Aquí estamos –comentó mi padre mientras dejaba mis maletas sobre el acolchado morado de mi cama.

Yo no le presté atención, miraba por una de las dos ventanas que allí había, por ese lado se vería la luna en la noche, tendría que tener cuidado con ello.

-¿Cómo está Mary? –presionó de nuevo. Me tensé.

-Igual que hace una semana, pero va a mejorar –contesté monótonamente.

-Oh, ya veo.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, se veía graciosamente incómodo, yo también lo estaría, pero ya no me molestaba en esas nimias cosas de la vida. Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ponerme nerviosa… o contenta.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó de nuevo. Pero esta vez yo ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-Estoy bien Charlie, no tienes que preguntar por eso –contesté.

Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente hacia la salida. ¿Era yo la que hacia eso? Me eché un paso atrás e intenté relajarme. No podía comenzar así.

-Bien, bien. Pediré pizza para esta noche, ¿algo en especial? –dijo más relajado. Le sonreí brevemente.

-Pizza con piña.

*o*

Tal como había predicho, la noche me recibió con una fuerte tormenta de lluvia y… uff, relámpagos. Nada que no pudiese odiar más.

Mi relajante baño de agua caliente y mi sesión de música clásica aplacaron la molestia que sentía por los ruidos de la tormenta que resonaban en mis ventanas.

Luego de una cena silenciosa mirando la televisión con Charlie, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y me puse manos a la obra.

Desarme mis maletas, desperdigando la ropa prolijamente en los estantes, intentando dejar de lado los truenos. Más tarde coloqué las cortinas de encaje negro, y la colcha negra haciendo juego. Conecté la lámpara que había encontrado en el ropero y la coloqué encima de la mesita de noche, junto a mi reproductor de música.

Luego de aquello pasé a algo mucho más complicado. Preparar mi mochila para el instituto. Personalmente ya había tenido demasiada presión emocional por un día como para andar tentando la vida de los demás mortales… bueno, no era para tanto.

Preparé algo sencillo y me distraje ordenando mis libros favoritos en la pequeña biblioteca del rincón. Un par de almohadones rojos en la mecedora y sobre mi cama completaron el decorado. Mañana me encargaría de buscar unos lindos portarretratos para enmarcar las muy estrambóticas imágenes que había imprimido.

Una de mis partes favoritas de mi cuarto era el retrato con fondo de corcho que estaba colgado frente a mi cama. En él había enganchado todos mis dibujos de cuando era pequeña, aún seguían allí, con un poco de tierra, pero intactos tal cual yo los había dejado hacía muchos años.

Sonreí levemente y me acerqué para ver mejor. En un dibujo hecho en papel arrugado y ya amarillento se mostraba el paisaje del pueblo. Con unos altos arboles y un sol contento rodeado de nubes. En otro podía verme a mí misma, a mi padre y a mi madre de forma abstracta, claramente no era muy grande cuando hice ese dibujo.

Quité con cuidado la chinche apoyándola en la repisa que había debajo y me quedé con el dibujo en la mano, era rugoso pero con muchos recuerdos en su interior. Se me apretó el pecho.

Tomé una caja que tenía libre, iba a guardar todos esos dibujos infantiles allí dentro. Regresé la vista a mis recuerdos cuando uno en especial me llamó la atención, debajo del que había sacado había un dibujo de cuando tenía más edad, por lo tanto, mucho más horrible.

En él se veía lo que parecía ser un gato negro con seis patas y enormes ojos amarillos que me miraban fijamente, lo arranqué con furia, aunque sin romperlo totalmente.

Comencé a quitar los dibujos de la misma manera, revelando debajo una gama muy diferente de imágenes, cosas que niñas normales no deberían pintar. Frente a mi había uno coloreado con negro, lo que parecía ser un hombre muy alto, triste y con un destornillador clavado en la garganta, el único color del dibujo era la sangre que manchaba su cuello y toda su ropa.

Los arranque también, metiéndolos todos dentro de la caja, no podía tirarlos, algo cuando fui pequeña me llevó a ocultarlos debajo de otros, y algo ahora me impedía deshacerme de ellos. Empujé la caja al fondo de mi ropero junto con otras.

La tormenta había pasado, por lo cual los relámpagos ya no me iluminaban. Oh olvidé mencionar que no me gustaba encender la luz. Saqué las velas de mi bolso y puse unas cuantas separadas unas de otras y me dispuse a rellenar el espacio vacío que habían dejado los tétricos dibujos con fotografías de mi familia y viejos bocetos hechos por mi mano. Eran cosas mucho más tranquilas que las que dibujaba cuando era pequeña, pero solo porque sabía que preocupaba a mi psicólogo había tomado la decisión de dibujar cosas estúpidas que dibujaría cualquiera, como por ejemplo un campo con flores, un ave en vuelo, el retrato de mi madre.

Aunque este último no me agradaba mucho que digamos, ni el mejor lápiz podía reflejar la belleza que ella tenía. Siempre me preguntaba por qué yo no había nacido igual que ella. Su cabello color rubio acaramelado con ojos verdes botella, estatura media pero con curvas, una magnífica sonrisa y por sobre todo; con una increíble vitalidad llena de felicidad.

Por otro lado yo era pequeña, bajita y flaca, sin ninguna subida o bajada por mi cuerpo a excepción de mi trasero, mi piel era pálida, haciendo resaltar mis constantes ojeras, mi cabello de un color marrón chocolate y mis ojos… bueno, si los ojos marrones con los bordes de la pupila blanco se le podían llamar ojos…

Un ruido detrás de mi me paralizó. Algo o alguien estaban arañando mi ventana. Me di vuelta rápidamente, con todos los sentidos alertas. Agudicé la vista y respiré en paz cuando vi a un búho al otro lado del vidrio, apoyado firmemente sobre la rama de un árbol. Era de color marrón con la cara gris y los ojos enormes pegados a mi ventana. Que animal más travieso, aprovechándose de que el árbol estaba cercano a mi habitación, me observaba como si esperase a que comenzara a quitarme la ropa o algo.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la ventana, golpeando el vidrio con la mano.

-Anda, ya vete.

El ave dio vuelta la cabeza y me volvió a mirar, me dio asco imaginar su cuello todo torcido ¿Cómo hacia eso?

Intenté espantarlo por detrás del vidrio pero no se fue, y ni loca estaba dispuesta a abrir la ventana, lo último que me faltaba era que entrase a mi habitación. Rendida le saqué la lengua y le eché las cortinas en la cara. Eran las dos de la madrugada y me tenía que levantar temprano, entre más rápido me fuese a la cama mucho mejor.

Entre de puntitas en la habitación de Charlie para asegurarme una vez más que iba bien. Estaba roncando sobre su estómago y no parecía tener ninguna pesadilla o molestia, bien, todo iba muy bien.

Regresé a mi cuarto y me puse una camiseta negra para dormir, me quité mi rosario junto al maquillaje que rodeaba mis ojos y me acurruqué en las mantas, de cara a la luz de la vela.

-Buenas noches mamá –murmuré.

Apagué la llama con los dedos.

* * *

**Hola a todas las lectoras!**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, para las que ya leyeron mi primera historia (Niña de mi alma) les comento que este fue el fic ganador, o sea, el mas votado por ustedes. Las otras dos historias las subire la semana que viene. Recuerden que no tengo fecha de publicaciones para ninguna de mis historias! Pero NUNCA-JAMAS las abandonare, salvo que sea por fuerza mayor, como que me este muriendo, por ej. Dios quiera que no.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este prologo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber que les parecio.**

**Saluditos :P**


	2. Cap1: Signum Crucis

**Mi amor oscuro.**

Cap.1: Signum Crucis

BellaPOV.

Un ulular constante y tétrico me despertó en la mañana, gemí contra la almohada y me retorcí contra las sábanas negras.

-Estúpido búho.

Me levanté a tientas de la cama y descorrí las cortinas donde, por supuesto, el condenado animal me segía mirando. Por suerte sus pupilas ya no estaban tan dilatadas, se veía un poco mas normal al menos.

-Ya estoy despierta, ¿no ves? –Ok, tendría que dejar de hablar con animales. Hoy me esperaba una difícil tarea.

Aún era temprano, por lo cual tuve tiempo de sobra para bañarme y maquillarme tranquila: me puse unos jeans gastados oscuros y una camisa negra con pequeñas manzanas rojas dibujadas en el fondo, me calse unas botas estilo militar también negras y mi rosario mas grande, aquel de bronce desvaído y antiguo; me agregué además, un poco de delineador alrededor de los ojos.

Bajé a trompicones por las escaleras cargando mi abrigo negro y mi mochila de calaveras favorita. Comencé a preparar el desayuno rápidamente mientras Charlie entraba con aspecto cansado en la cocina.

-Oh, buenos días cariño –me saludó.

-Buenos días papá, ¿dormiste bien? –pregunté tensamente, esperaba que yo no le hubiese dificultado en la noche.

-De maravilla Bella, ¿Qué tal tu, te despertaron los truenos?

Le serví el café y las tostadas con manteca y mermelada, suspiré en paz, no podía creerlo, todo iba muy bien.

-No, dormí bastante bien –contesté.

Desayunamos en silencio. Me alegró ver a Charlie mas animado y comunicativo que el dia anterior, se notaba que no estaba interfiriendo en sus emociones, al menos por ahora.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela? –me preguntó.

Casi escupo mi jugo de naranja.

-¿He? No, no por favor papá, prefiero ir a pie –no quería pasearme en el coche patrulla-. No queda tan lejos, me gusta caminar.

-Si tu quieres…

Lo dejé desayunando solo y salí rápidamente de mi casa, si quería ir a pie y llegar a tiempo debía recordar salir temprano. Caminé por la desierta carretera, soplaba una fría brisa y todo estaba lleno de una espesa niebla, parecía un cementerio. Me encantaba.

Sentí unos pasitos rápidos detrás de mí. Me asusté y me voltée, con el cabello revoloteando alrededor de mi cara.

Un perro negro y grande se detuvo detrás de mi en cuanto me volteé, como un fiel seguidor a su dueño. Oh no, no de nuevo.

-¡Largo! –le grité, pateando una piedra cerca donde estaba él, intentando despistarlo.

Si comenzaban a seguirme todos los animales de Forks terminaría muy mal parada.

El perro se fue corriendo por la espesa niebla, con el rabo entre las patas. Me autofelicité antes de sontinuar el camino. Una vez que me aseguré que nadie me veía me desvié un poco para pasear cerca de la oscuridad del bosque.

A pocos metros de entrar en el matorral verde y húmedo ya se podía apreciar el sofocante silencio de allí dentro. Me embargó una acalorada emoción de regresar temprano a casa y explorar aquel tenebroso lugar.

No me distrajé mas con el bosque y reanudé el camino hacia el instituto de Forks, el único que había en todo el pueblo, por lo cual, ya me adelantaba a que yo sería la única extraña y rara niña de por allí.

Cuando recorrí la grava de la entrada comencé a sentir el pánico que no había sentido en todo el tiempo. Mantuve mi cara escondida bajo la capucha todo el rato, pero mi abrigo llamaba demasiado la atención a pesar del discreto color. Podía sentir las miradas de los pocos estudiantes que había en aquella zona, genial, si ya comenzaba asi no me quería ni imaginarme lo que me esperaba, ¿deberia dar media vuelta y ocultarme entre los altos pinos? Eso solía hacer en mi infancia, cosa que asustaba a mi madre.

Me presenté en la oficina principal, donde una aburrida recepcionista me dio mi mapa del colegio y mis horarios sin siquiera mirarme. Su ignorancia activó mi parte oscura y el odio creció rápidamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Salí rápidamente de aquel lugar antes de cometer una tontería, tendría que relajarme o en serio haría algo estúpido.

No son mas que gente que quiere intentar vivir, igual que tu, me dije en mi cabeza. Mi pequeña tigresa interior gruñó molesta, estaba de lo más despierta como para que yo le estuviese aguando la fiesta.

Caminé hacia el edificio número tres, donde tendría mi clase de Historia, el pasillo por el cual caminaba estaba mucho mas atestado de gente –todas sin capucha por lo cual los imité para no llamar más la atención- quienes parloteaban por lo bajo cuando les pasaba por al lado. Agaché la cabeza, comenzaron a sudarme las manos.

Una chica rubia se colocó detrás de mi y me pisó el talón, haciéndome tropezar torpemente. Ella y sus amigas se rieron chillonamente.

Déjamelas a mi, gruñó esa voz en mi cabeza. ¡No!, le respondí.

Seguí caminando apresuradamente hasta meterme en el aula correspondiente al tiempo que tocaba el timbre. Suspiré cuando me dejé caer en una silla vacía. El profesor ya estaba sentado en su escritorio y se apresuró a comenzar la lección, por lo cual los curiosos ojos no pudieron quedarse sobre mi demasiado tiempo.

Sinceramente no era lo que esperaba, pero de igual forma intenté relajarme mientras tomaba los apuntes que necesitaba.

El resto de la mañana fue un poco mas de lo mismo. Todos se reían o comentaban en susurros mientras me miraban caminar hacia mis clases. Lo único positivo era que hasta ahora nadie me había pedido que me presentase frente a todos, seguramente, mis asquerosos ojos eran suficiente para que me enviasen al final del aula.

Cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo mis nervios se volvieron a activar y esta vez no pude retener mi poder. Cerré los ojos mientras el flujo de energía de cada ser vivo que me rodeaba pasaba a través de mí. Reconocí todo tipo de información, emoción y reacción con distintos niveles de intensidad.

La chica rubia que me había hecho tropezar anteriormente tenia su perfil personal demasiado alto, convirtiendo el aura que la rodeaba en una masa asquerosamente empalagosa de puro ego, y por sobre todo, envidia y odio sobre mi.

Tu podrías con ella, me recordó mi tigresa. Intenté ignorarla mientras juntaba mis cosas con las manos temblorosas.

Era muy intenso y diferente observar todo desde mi perspectiva oscura, pero al mismo tiempo era liberador.

Caminé lentamente, siguiendo la masa de estudiantes que se dirigían a la cafetería. Al tiempo en que yo cambiaba, me di cuenta que los demás también me notaban cambiada, las pocas miradas que me crucé me miraban con miedo y repugnancia, como si recién se hubiesen dado cuenta de la extrañeza de mis ojos y mi ropa oscura. Ya no era mencionada como la tonta chica nueva, sino más bien como la extraña chica nueva.

Mi lado oscuro se regocijaba de aquell nuevo respeto, pero mi otra parte se sentía mas avergonzada que nunca. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi.

Entré en la cafetería con los sentidos alerta, muchas emociones, mucha vida bullendo a mi alrededor. Se me crugieron las tripas de hambre.

Hice la pequeña cola que quedaba –habia llegado mas tarde de lo previsto- y me compré una limonada y unas barritas con cereales. No se me antojaba nada en ese momento, ya dudaba de que pudiese pasar la bebida por mi garganta.

Caminé hasta lo mas lejos que me lo permitía la cafetería, mientras seguían susurrando y riéndose de mi ropa, hasta la mesa vacia mas lejana. Me senté en aquel rincón solitario tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir.

La situación ya estaba superando los niveles de mi control, me sentía aplastada por sus miradas y tenia la horrible necesidad de clavarles algo filoso en los ojos de cada uno.

Tomé de mi bebida de a pequeños sorbos, intentando concentrarme en memorizar mis horarios de la tarde. Por suerte hoy no tendría gimnasia, no me gustaba hacer deporte y mucho menos con otra gente. Me gustaba correr, pero de noche, y estando completamente sola.

Ignoré el flujo de energía que bailaba a mi alrededor, junto con las escencias de vida características de los que se encontraban allí. En ese momento fue cuando los sentí por primera vez.

Mis sentidos reaccionaron poniéndose alerta y rápidamente busqué la razón pero no encontré ninguna, era como si fuese un ataque invisible o algo así. Frunciendo el seño levanté la mirada lentamente, pasándola disimuladamente por toda la cafetería, por suerte, la mayoría ya había dejado de mirarme al ver que no hacía nada mas que tomar mi limonada y mirar un papel.

Estaba por abandonar mi búsqueda de aquella sensación que había tenido cuando los ví.

Eran cinco estudiantes, unos que no había visto nunca y que rápidamente llamaron mi atención. Entre los tres chicos el que llamó mi atención primero fue el de aspecto de tanque de guerra, musculoso como los tipos que solo se ven en la tele con mucho retoque de computadora, yo tranquilamente podría ser del tamaño de uno de sus brazos, tenia el cabello rizado oscuro.

A su lado había una rubia despampanante, alta hasta sentada, con hermosas curvas muy generosas y con su cabellera que caía hasta la cintura en suaves rizos.

Otro muchacho estaba sentado muy tieso, con cara extremadamente seria y su cabello dorado rubio, todo en él tenia un aspecto muy extraño. Estaba de la mano de una chica bajita, flaca pero con curvas y su cabello corto apuntando hacia todas direcciones de un color negro azabache.

El último chico, de cabello rebelde y cobrizo, era desgarbado y delgado, pero se notaba un fibroso cuerpo por debajo de su fina ropa. Todos se sentaban igual que yo: apartados del resto.

No hablaban ni miraban a nadie, apenas si parecía que se movían. Eran… diferentes, y no solo porque eran extremadamente pálidos y hermosos como ángeles, estaba segura de que había algo más.

De repente, la mas pequeña del grupo miró directamente en mi dirección, atrapandome en sus ojitos negros llenos de curiosidad y levantando una perfecta ceja.

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, no sin antes notar que ella se inclinaba hacia el de cabello rubio que le tomaba la mano y le susurraba algo. El único movimiento que este hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

Regresé mi atención a mis horarios de clases, pero nuevamente la alarme que había sonado en mi cabeza volvió a hacerlo. ¿Mis sentidos estaban bien? Yo no notaba ninguna amenaza.

Decidí utilizar otra manera, dejé que mi poder hiciera de las suyas y que se paseara por todo el lugar libremente, sentí dentro de mi la vida y pureza de algunos estudiantes y los sentimientos destructivos de otros hasta que, nuevamente, lo que llamó mi atención fue la mesa en donde estaban los cinco extraños.

No sentía ningún aura viva allí, solo energía y algunos sentimientos que no quise analizar con cuidado, era silencioso como un tumba, un rincón frío y vacio. Era algo que desconocía completamente.

¿Estaba yo funcionando bien? ¿Me estaba por enfermar o algo asi? No lo entendía, el aspecto físico ya era diferente en ellos, ¿Podría ser coincidencia acaso?

Levanté cuidadosamente la vista hacia su dirección y me cruzé con otros ojos negros. El muchacho de cabello cobrizo me observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos negros me traspasaban con curiosidad y molestia. Aparté mi mirada, sonrrojada.

Traté de dejar de lado la sensación de alerta de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué tenían de diferente esos cinco desconocidos? ¿Me miraba todavía? Sentía una constante energía a mi alrededor, algo que mis sentidos rechazaron de inmediato, era algo que no tenia registrado, por lo tanto, algo peligroso.

Volví a observarlos, imposible de aplacar a mi bestia interior que quería protegerse a toda costa. Me helé en mi lugar al ver que todos ellos observaban en mi dirección. Sus rostros en perfecto mártir me produjeron escalofríos.

¡Defiendete!, gritó mi voz en mi interior. Volví mi vista a mis horarios e intenté relajarme, no tenia la necesidad de protegerme, ¿verdad? O me estaba poniendo paranoica o me seguían mirando, parecía pequeña debajo de sus agudos y penetrantes ojos.

Afortunadamente el timbre tocó unos minutos después, mientras que los extraños abandonaban la mesa y caminaban elegantemente hacia la salida, como si de expertos bailarines se tratara. Otro detalle importante era su exquisita ropa de marca, cada uno con un estilo diferente y convinados perfectamente.

Cuando la cafetería estuvo medianamente vacia me levanté de mi asiento con la cabeza baja y me diriguí hacia mi siguiente clase. Todavia había comentarios y risas cuando pasaba cerca de otros pero era de esperarse, recién era el primer día. Pero tenía la sensación de que ese comportamiento duraría mas de una semana.

Habia memorizado con mucho mimo el mapa que la aburrida recepcionista me había dado, por lo cual no tardé mucho rato en encontrar el salón de biología del profesor Banner. Entré rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, esquivando a los alumnos que estaban parados cerca de la puerta. Tocó el timbre en ese instante y levanté la mirada para buscar un lugar libre en el atestado lugar. A pesar de que el aula era bastante grande solo quedaba un lugar al frente del lado de las ventanas.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar cuando de vuelta mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en los del chico de cabello cobrizo. Su molestia era evidente, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba a punto de desifrar un enigma.

¡El maldito te está siguiendo!, gritó mi voz en mi interior, ¡Mátalo!, me urgió mientras mis manos se convertían en puños.

Con la vista al piso caminé lentamente hacia el lugar junto al chico, quien parecía mas alto de lo que habi observado de lejos, mientras que tanteaba su alrededor en busca de algún signo de amenaza.

Era fácil de hacerlo funcionar, era natural para mi, solo extendía unas manos invisibles hacia lo que quería tocar y prácticamente manoseaba todo su interior, de ello –y dependiendo de la persona- podía obtener ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo: emociones, niveles de vida, recuerdos u otras cosas. Claro que no era peligroso, lo peligroso era en como yo usaba mis emociones. Nadie en todo Forks desearía verme enojada si lo supieran.

Mientras me sentaba tensamente en la silla a su lado noté la curiosidad que él emanaba, o eso creía que era, nunca fui buena para eso de las emociones. Para lo único que era buena era para hacer sufrir.

Ok, mi estúpido poder no funcionaba con este muchacho como esperaba, pero bueno, eso pasaba a veces. Podría intentar entonces usmear en sus recuerdos…, aunque tendría que estar dormido para eso. ¡Maldición!

¿Una pista al menos de lo que sentía con respecto a mi? ¿Por qué podía provocar tantos males y no podía averiguar las emociones de las personas? Me sentí frustrada, no era la primera vez y la verdad es que ya me tenia cansada, me ponía de los pelos no obtener lo que quería.

El chico a mi lado suspiro, como si estuviese molestamente agotado. Él también se sentaba tieso en su sitio, ¿Yo lo asustaba? No me lo creía, pero si asi fuese pues entonces estaba encantada.

El profesor comenzó la clase y el muchacho quito sus ojos de mi figura y tubo que si o si mirar hacia al frente, aunque me parecía que solo fingía estar prestando atención. Me concentré en lo no físico, expandiendo esas manos invisibles para husmear sobre y dentro de él. Tal como lo había detectado antes no había ningún rastro de vida en el chico, todo se sentía frio y nauseabundo, para nada apetitoso.

¿Cómo era eso posible? La únicas veces en las que sentía eso era en el cementerio, rodeada de… muertos. Ok, si había algo mal conmigo.

No podía ser que no hubiese ni un rastro de calidez viviente en el chico ese o en su familia. Era ya de por si bastante terrorífico considerar la idea de la muerte que los acechaba. Tal vez el chico estaba enfermo, al borde de la muerte y por eso no sentía nada "calido" en él.

Pobrecito.

El timbre sono rápidamente y brinque de mi silla en dirección a la salida, llevándome varios cuerpo por delante sin prestarles atención alguna, quería salir de allí y no regresar jamás. En realidad lo que siempre había querido hacer era enterrarme en una fosa para morir lentamente. Pero la vida era demasiado injusta como para eso.

Guardé mi don de camino a casa al final del dia. Deje que ese escudo de energía vibrante se plegara y se retorciera sobre si mismo para quedar guardado dentro de mi cuerpo. Me había sentido mas segura teniéndolo encima, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba usándolo mas doloroso era luego guardarlo.

Por desgracia guardarlo era una obligación. No existía en mi pequeño mundo la opción de vivir con él todo el tiempo, a mis anchas, sintiéndome fuerte y poderosa. Entre mas me sentía asi, mas mortal podía llegar a ser.

Llegué a casa antes que Charlie, pero como yo había decidido moverme a pie por el pueblo no quedaba mucho tiempo mas para que él llegara a casa. El crepúsculo se cernia sobre mi.

Revise la cocina para distraerme de mi pequeña odisea en el instituto, y decidi preparar unos spaguetis con salsa de pre mezcla. En serio me urgia ir al supermercado.

Respire profundamente cuando oí las fuertes pisadas de mi padre al entrar, la cena ya estaba lista y a pesar de todo me costaba sacarme de la cabeza al chico de pelo cobrizo, y al resto de su extraña familia.

-¿Qué tal nena? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, se la respondi, aliviada de verlo en perfectas condiciones- ¿La escuela?

-Todo en orden –menti-. ¿Qué tal tu dia?

Bufó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera, le servi la comida y me sente en la silla verde, frente a el.

-Tranquilo –sonrio al ver su plato-. Esto si que es bueno Bella, ya ni recuerdo la ultima vez que llegue a casa y tenia una comida descente.

Se llevo su tenedor lleno de spaguetis en medio de una risa forzada.

Mastique despacio, dejando que los dolorosos recuerdos de una mejor vida me atravesaran la mente como cuchillos.

Lo distraje después de eso con una lista mental de lo que me gustaría comprar para rellenar un poco la cocina. El era pésimo en cualquier arte culinaria, pero a mi se me daba algo bien. No de las mil maravillas, solo… bien.

Charlie acepto a que regresara un poco mas tarde después de la escuela para ir en busca de viveres que eran indispensables. Le deje bien en claro que se habían terminado los días de pizza y pescado frito.

Despues de relajarme con una ducha caliente y de ordenar un par de cosas para el siguiente y gran duro dia que me esperaba, me arropé entre mis sabanas negras y apretando fuertemente el crucifijo en mi pecho, le pedi en silencio a cualquiera que fuese la fuerza del bien, por una noche mas de paz para mi padre, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Primer capi de este fic!**

**Dejenme saber si les gusto y espero que se pasen a leer el prologo del segundo fic favorito :3 el tercer y ultimo fic (el menos pedido) lo publicare la semana que viene.**

**Saluditos :P Gracias por leer.**

**Review?**


	3. Cap2: Extraneum

**Mi amor oscuro.**

Cap.2: Extraneum.

BellaPOV.

No estaba lista para un segundo día de clases. Así que me tapé con mis sabanas oscuras hasta la cabeza y fingí que el despertador jamás había sonado.

Había un gato maullando cerca de mi ventana, y le arroje un almohadón para espantarlo, cosa que no sucedió, por supuesto. Simplemente el minino siguió lamiendo su pelo en la rama más alta de un árbol, junto al cristal de mi ventana.

Genial.

Oí a Charlie bajar las escaleras pesadamente y luego de un minuto oírlo llamarme desde la cocina.

Me levante con toda la pereza que fui capaz y me asome por las escaleras.

-¡Enseguida voy papá, me he quedado dormida! –mentira- ¡no toques nada!

Me cambie a una velocidad supersónica, calzándome unos jeans oscuros y gastados y echándome por encima un vestido negro demasiado corto para usarlo como tal. Unas botas impermeables y listo.

Procedí a mi ritual matutino en el baño y luego de cepillar mi cabello y delinearme los ojos corrí escaleras abajo con la mochila al hombro justo a tiempo para oler las tostadas quemadas de mi padre.

Maravilloso.

-Buen día papá –le salude por entre el humo que atestaba la pequeña cocina.

-Buen día cariño, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Negué con la cabeza mientras masticaba una piedra negra de pan endulzada con Nutella.

Me ahogué con mi zumo de naranja y salude a mi padre mientras corría hacia el viento helado de la mañana.

Al ir a pie hasta el instituto necesitaba salir temprano, por lo cual debía recordarme que no era para nada recomendable un debate existencial a las siete de la mañana. Debía ir y punto.

Mientras mis pies chapoteaban con el resto de la lluvia de anoche unos ojos penetrantes y cabello dorado no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza.

Me preguntaba internamente si estarían allí de nuevo, sentados todos juntos rígidamente en una mesa alejada, al igual que yo.

Había tenido mucho tiempo libre y completamente sola para estudiar mi horario de clases, no había hecho amigos con los que hablar o pasar el rato y francamente nunca los había tenido. Ni uno en mi puta vida.

Bueno, en realidad, si que hubo alguien, pero la culpa al pensar en ella era tan sorprendentemente insoportable que no podía hacerlo.

Legué al instituto justo a tiempo para la primera clase, química, que no había tenido el día anterior. Sorteé cuerpos que se reían entre dientes al verme y me deslicé en un pupitre vacio en el fondo del salón.

Lamentablemente el profesor no era muy rígido con el horario y cuando el timbre ya había sonado hacia dos minutos el escritorio del profesor seguía vacio y los estudiantes a mi alrededor en sus ruidosos mundos, con más tiempo ahora para notarme sentada al fondo y comentando el fenómeno que era.

Una chica rubia paso a mi lado y se sentó en el pupitre más cercano a mi izquierda, se rio entre dientes y le comento a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo algo sobre mi combinación de vestido con pantalones.

"Escúpele la cara" gruñó mi parte malvada, acalle a esa insoportable tigresa dejando que mi don se derramara por mis poros como si fuese agua, mientras más segura me sintiera, menos daño podría hacer.

Me tense de inmediato, volví a sentir exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido en el almuerzo el día anterior.

Levante lentamente la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña chica de cabellos locos y el chico alto y rubio que había observado el día anterior.

Eran más hermosos de cerca de lo que había notado, no solo el chico de pelo cobrizo era perfecto, estos dos seres que se tomaban de la mano y prácticamente bailaban sorteando los pupitres también lo eran.

Y se dirigían justo hacia aquí.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, preparando los músculos para atacar, mi aura rizándose y replegándose sobre sí misma para alejarse de la nauseabunda sensación de frialdad que rodeaba a la pareja que se sentó en los pupitres juntos de mi derecha.

Estupendo.

El viejo profesor de química entro arrastrando los pies y aunque pidió silencio nadie le hizo caso. La clase comenzó y todos se callaron luego de unos veinte minutos de gritos poco entusiastas del .

Me atreví a observarlos de reojo por entre la pared de mi cabello suelto.

Mala idea.

La chica de cabellos alocados me estaba mirando fijamente sin quitarse un pelo, con su seño levemente fruncido, como si estuviese estudiándome lentamente.

Aparte la mirada. Diablos.

¿Es que no podían simplemente ser unos estudiantes más? ¿Unos tontos adolescentes que se burlaban del fenómeno que era o que temían por mis asquerosos ojos? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos me las pase tomando notas sin prestar atención, más concentrada en intentar que mi don no se abalanzara sobre ellos como quería hacer mi parte malvada, para estrujarlos y revolverles las tripas hasta la muerte.

Eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

"Grrr…" hizo algo dentro mío.

¿Estaba mal que la mitad de mi lo deseara?

Cuando el timbre sonó me tomo desprevenida y me puse nerviosa cuando la chica se levanto de su asiento y quedo muy, muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir su energía vibrando hermosamente a su alrededor, a pesar de que estaba fría como un tempano y de que parecía no tener nada de vida en su interior, me sorprendió la hiperactividad que parecía tener.

"¿delicioso?" pregunto la tigresa dentro de mí. Sacudí la cabeza mientras recogía torpemente mis cosas.

El salón se vaciaba rápidamente.

La chica seguía quieta a mi lado.

Me levante de mi silla y finalmente la mire.

No sé qué expresión me esperaba, pero ella simplemente me miraba curiosamente, con intriga en sus hermosos ojos dorados, ¿no eran oscuros antes? El chico me miraba con desconfianza detrás de ella.

Deje escapar el aire de golpe y no pude retener por más tiempo mi don, que se extendió como una explosión por toda el salón, claro que ellos no sintieron nada. Los colores y olores se volvieron más nítidos para mí, y deje las manos invisibles se extendieran hacia ella, con miedo.

Al igual que el día anterior no note nada vivo en ella, como si hubiese un espacio en blanco donde ella pisaba, todo era frio y nauseabundo y a pesar de que sentía su energía al igual que cualquier cosa animada, había algo que no cuadraba.

Con más temor incluso deje las manos investigaran sobre el chico. Exactamente igual.

La chica sonrió amablemente y me tendió su mano. Mi boca cayó al piso.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen y él es Jasper Hale. Un gusto en conocerte.

Acerque mi mano temblorosa a la suya y me estremecí ante el toque helado que me esperaba.

-Bella –susurre lo más bajo que pude, soltando su mano rápidamente.

A pesar de que tenía mi don rodeándome, como una gran burbuja donde yo controlaba todo, no me sentía para nada segura. Hasta mi tigresa interior se encontraba callada.

Tomé mi mochila del suelo y corrí rápidamente hacia mi siguiente clase, rogando a lo que sea que fuese bueno en esta vida, que no tuviera que toparme con otro de esos chicos en lo que quedaba del día.

*O*

EdwardPOV.

Al principio, Forks había sido como los otros lugares; frio, húmedo, nublado, y con un montón de miradas sobre nosotros.

Aburridos siempre, o al menos yo, teniendo que repetir los últimos años de secundaria una y otra vez, con las mismas reacciones que provocábamos en los humanos hasta que dejamos de ser la sensación del momento y ellos regresaron a su típica vida de adolescentes llenos de hormonas, así yo no tenía que andar atento a sus mentes y a sus pervertidos pensamientos.

Y así yo podría regresar a mi estúpida miseria existencial.

Al principio, claro…

Nada nos había preparado para los cambios que habían ocurrido. Todavía recordaba la conversación (casi discusión) que habíamos tenido hace un rato sobre la chica nueva.

Diablos, nada nos había preparado para esto.

Bueno, en realidad, una semana antes de que ella apareciera, Alice se volvió loca cuando prácticamente se quedo ciega. No podía ver casi nada y eso le molestaba, era como si algo le estuviese arrancando su don y Jasper tuvo que tenerle mucha paciencia esa semana.

Por suerte, en los días que pasaron Alice se fue relajando al darse cuenta que no había perdido completamente su poder, aun podía ver algo si se esforzaba y se dedicaba a puntos clave, como el futuro de cada uno por separado por ejemplo.

Pero aun había algo que la bloqueaba.

Una semana después nos dimos cuenta que era _alguien_ y no _algo_.

Alguien pequeño en realidad.

Estábamos "almorzando" tranquilamente cuando Alice volvió a tener una interferencia en sus visiones realmente alta, y cuando giro la cabeza para mirar algo y se concentro en ese punto, elevo una perfecta ceja, única señal de perplejidad.

"Imposible…" susurro en su mente.

Fruncí el seño cuando ella se inclino hacia Jasper y le dijo que concentrara su poder en la chica nueva. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ah claro, la chica nueva, había oído de ella en los pensamientos de los demás estudiantes. Parecía que no era muy popular entre sus compañeros humanos.

¿Pero por que concentrarse en ella?

-Que extraño, yo tampoco funciono bien con ella, es como separar miles de sentimientos a la vez, no es normal –Jasper frunció el seño por la concentración.

Emmet se rio.

-Eso es ridículo, es humana.

Rosalie parecía más interesada en sus uñas.

"Inténtalo tu" me sugirió Alice. Suspire y me gire hacia donde se sentaba la chica nueva.

Me llamo la atención lo lejos que se sentaba de los demás, completamente sola, y escondiéndose entre toda es capa larga y brillante de cabello chocolate. Ella era pequeña, muy pequeñita. Podría perderse entre mis brazos muy fácilmente.

Pero entendí de inmediato a lo que se referían.

Su cabeza estaba prácticamente muda. Que digo prácticamente, en verdad no oía nada de nada, presione su cabeza con mis ojos mientras el ruido aumentaba a mí alrededor. Pero ella... nada.

Fruncí el seño y en ese momento ella levanto su rostro hacia mí. Tenía el rostro pálido, con una delicada nariz y labios rosados como una flor, y unos ojos enormes… y raros. Diablos, tenía un color chocolate bastante normal, pero el aro plateado que rodeaba su pupila… eso no era muy normal.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre cuando me pesco mirándola y aparato la mirada.

-Yo tampoco oigo nada –les dije a los demás-. Y sus ojos no son muy normales que digamos.

Esta vez Emmet y Rosalie si se preocuparon y de repente todos teníamos la mirada sobre ella.

Miles de dudas saltaron en la mente de mis hermanos, si yo consideraba que era preocupante entonces ellos debían de preocuparse aun mas.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que Jasper quería hacer, y aunque yo también me sentía un poco desesperado ante esta nueva y extraña situación, no podía permitir que acabara con la vida de una humana.

Aun no teníamos pruebas contundentes de que fuese una verdadera amenaza, la situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ella era humana o al menos lo parecía. Sin embargo nos había mirado con un poco de miedo, lo cual reafirmaba mis sospechas sobre ella.

Cualquier cosa que fuese más poderosa que un vampiro no nos habría observado con miedo.

Me sentiría mucho más cómodo si pudiese saber qué es lo que pensaba. Se veía como una adolescente normal, oía su constante latido desde donde estaba y llegaba a oler el aroma a fresas que desprendía su piel.

Muy humano.

¿Qué era entonces lo que tenía ella? No podíamos ser nosotros los que nos estábamos quedando sin nuestros dones, aun funcionaban con los demás alumnos así que no había forma que el problema fuese a venir de nosotros.

El problema era ella.

Aunque, ¿era realmente un problema o simplemente otro capricho más de la naturaleza?

Al ser el mayor de mis hermanos y teniendo mucho más tiempo para informarme sobre las cosas que nos rodeaban, era muy consciente que las anomalías genéticas podían existir.

¿Acaso estábamos mirando una de ellas en este instante?

Golpeé el pie de Jasper por debajo de la mesa.

-Tú no harás nada antes de que hablemos con Carlisle ¿entendido? –le susurre.

Él frunció los labios pero asintió con la cabeza. Confié en su palabra, ya que veía sinceramente que no quería hacer una locura que luego decepcionara a nuestros padres.

Ella volvió a mirarnos y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio que la observábamos. No parecía muy amenazante.

Cuando sonó el timbre nos separamos con claras instrucciones de estar atentos ante cualquier cambio en la actitud de la chica.

Llegue temprano a la clase de biología, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto. Trataba de no preocuparme, por primera vez estábamos en desventaja, bueno, no exactamente ya que si ella era humana (lo cual parecía ser) no estábamos en absoluta desventaja.

¿Pero si era algo más? No parecía posible pero…

Respire profundamente para estar seguro de lo que olía, si, fresas. Ella se acercaba y cuando los pensamientos a mí alrededor me confirmaron que había entrado en la clase biología mis ojos volaron rápidamente hacia ella, atrapando los suyos.

De nuevo no oía nada, lo cual descartaba completamente mi pequeña teoría de la distancia. Eso me hizo fruncir el seño.

Ella agacho la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que el único asiento libre era a mi lado, y camino lentamente hasta sentarse lo más lejos que podía de mi.

Interesante.

Más interesante aun como olía.

Mi garganta ardió, pero no tanto como esperaba, era apenas molesto, y recién allí pude darme cuenta que su aroma no era completamente apetitoso, odie como lo describí, pero en verdad, ¿Quién bebería de ella? Su olor era realmente fuerte, muy concentrado, eso no le quitaba lo maravilloso, pero definitivamente era algo para oler y no para saborear.

Me empecé a cuestionar si realmente era humana.

Cuando tomaron asistencia pude ubicarme mejor de quien se trataba.

Isabella.

Un nombre muy bonito, por cierto. Swan, el apellido del Jefe de policía, no sabía mucho de él y no recordaba que alguien hubiese mencionado alguna vez que tenía familia. Mi padre debe saber más de él.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero era un corazón al fin y al cabo, tenía la piel pálida pero no parecía marfil como la de nuestra especie.

Suspire frustrado y miré al frente para aparentar que prestaba atención a la clase. Pero cada parte de mi estaba atento a lo que ella hacía.

No olía como vampiro, pero tampoco muy humano que digamos, al menos no de cerca. Su corazón latía y su respiración estaba un tanto agitada, ¿la ponía nerviosa?

Su caligrafía era perfecta pero le rodeaba un halo de torpeza lenta que caracterizaba a los humanos, también note como estiraba la mano y se hacía sonar los nudillos, eso no lo hacían los vampiros.

Su piel parecía suave, ¿le molestaría mucho si la rosaba por "accidente" para comprobar la temperatura de su cuerpo? Se había sonrojado antes, pero aun así…

El timbre de fin de hora sonó y ella brincó de silla y corrió hacia el exterior, llevándose a algunos alumnos por delante.

¿Por qué la prisa? ¿La había asustado o tenía algo que ocultar?

El día se me hizo más largo de lo normal con tantas cosas en las que pensar y con unas ansias enormes de hablar con mi padre.

Yo era el único que me había topado con ella, y no lo había vuelto a hacer desde la clase de biología. Y mientras estábamos todos en el coche de camino a casa no pudimos evitar debatir entre todos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Claro que todos hablaban a la vez y terminamos donde empezamos.

Alice llamo a Carlisle para avisarle que debía regresar lo más pronto posible del hospital para tener una larga y estresante charla con la familia. Bueno, no utilizo esas palabras pero el mensaje era claro.

Esme nos miro preocupada mientras nos turnábamos para contarle nuestra experiencia con la chica aparentemente humana.

Nuestro padre entro a la casa unos minutos más tarde y nos sentamos en la mesa larga de la sala. Esta vez le contamos todo más detalladamente, dándonos espacio entre nosotros para explicar nuestra experiencia lo mejor posible y yo me asegure de no saltarme nada importante cuando le comente sobre mi encuentro cercano con ella en biología.

Todos esperamos en silencio mientras Carlisle pensaba tranquilamente. Diablos, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? No hacia más que cruzar sus manos delante de él.

-Humm… -hizo luego de un minuto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese "humm"? –pregunto Emmet, impaciente como siempre- ¿Deberíamos darle una pequeña visita al Jefe Swan?

-No creo que sea necesario –mi padre negó con la cabeza-. Al fin y al cabo, lo que es más importante es que no resulta una amenaza. No nos ha atacado y según sus descripciones no parece capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Y si sospecha de lo que somos? Se comporta muy extraño, como si supiera algo –protesto Rosalie-. Hay que deshacerse del problema es obvio, yo no quiero marcharme.

-¡Rosalie! –la reprendió Esme-. No puedes hablar así de una vida humana.

Mi padre intervino- Hija, no creo que sea necesario eso, debemos estar atentos, es todo.

Jasper gruño.

-Deberíamos vigilarla más de cerca. Podríamos viajar esta noche hasta su casa para asegurarnos de lo que habla sobre nosotros.

Alice negó con la cabeza, completamente disgustada- Jasper no creo que violar la privacidad de una adolescente nos dé respuestas, opino que, dado que Edward no puede saber lo que realmente piensa, nos acerquemos y hablemos con ella.

Un minuto de silencio y la risa de Emmet.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –protesto Rosalie-. Le estas dando la oportunidad perfecta para que vea lo que somos, hay que mantenerla apartada.

-Apoyo a mi novia –dijo Emmet levantando la mano- ella ya sospecha de nosotros, ustedes vieron como se comporto.

Rosalie sonrió, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No Emmet, ¿no viste lo apartada que estaba del resto? Escuche lo que los demás pensaban de ella, todos la insultan diciendo que es un fenómeno, según me entere, ella ya se comportaba así antes.

-¡Exacto! –aplaudió Alice- si antes ya era extraña quiere decir que no fuimos nosotros en absoluto, y si realmente sospecha, pues… ¿Qué cosa mejor podemos hacer? Estando lejos de ella no vamos a enterarnos de nada.

Me preocupaba lo impaciente que estaba Alice de probar su teoría.

-Tiene sentido –dijo Emmet y ante el bufido de Rosalie se apresuro a explicar-. Es enserio, mira Rose, si la tratan como si fuese basura ¿te crees que ella correrá a decirle a todos lo que sospecha de nosotros si es que lo hace?

-La llamaran loca –dijo Jasper-. No creo que tenga una autoestima lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarse a mas insultos.

Él tenía razón. Recordé su posición encorvada y su mirada baja, peligrosa, pero tímida, como si quisiera esconderse de todo. Ella no diría nada, además, ¿Qué podría decir?

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo –protesto Rosalie-. Lo último que necesitamos es una amiga humana.

-Rosalie necesitamos respuestas –le dijo mi madre, acariciándole el brazo-. Es una pacífica y buena manera de conseguirlas.

-¿Y cómo vamos a estar seguros de que no dirá nada? –pregunto Jasper.

Mi padre suspiro –Porque ella, al igual que nosotros, tiene algo que ocultar.

* * *

**Extraneum: extraño.**

**Hola hola a tod s!**

**Aqui les tengo un nuevo cap, con el primer EdwardPOV del fic. Espero que les haya gustado, ire publicando cuando pueda! **

**Saluditos :P**

**Review?**


	4. Cap3: Initio

**Mi amor oscuro.**

Cap.3: Initio

BellaPOV.

El resto del día fue completamente agotador. En cualquier lugar donde mirase me encontraba con un par de ojos dorados.

Alice. La chica de cabellos locos no volvió a hablarme por el resto del día, pero me encontré con ella en dos clases más. Una vez con el chico que la acompañaba y en otra clase con la pareja del grandote y la supermodelo.

Gracias a dios no tuve biología.

Almorcé una ensalada sentada completamente sola en mi mesa apartada y utilicé todas mis fuerzas en no levantar la mirada. Sentía sus ojos pinchándome por todas partes.

Algo en mi interior se retorcía con furia, molesta ante esta inesperada atención que estaba recibiendo de esas personas.

No paraban de observarme.

¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Si no iban a detenerse pues esperaba que les gustasen los problemas.

En cuanto acabe de almorzar me levante antes de que sonara la campana, notando varias miradas sobre mí mientras salía hacia el pasillo completamente vacío.

El día anterior, la aburrida recepcionista me había dado un folleto con los talleres que había en el instituto luego de los horarios de clases normales.

Me dirigí a las listas que colgaban en las paredes y allí estaba: Clases de Arte y Dibujo.

Le regale una pequeña sonrisa a la pared. Las clases comenzaban ese mismo día y solo eran tres veces por semana. Regresaría un poco tarde a casa pero no me molestaba, y esperaba que a Charlie tampoco.

No había muchas personas inscriptas y con mi mano temblorosa busque un bolígrafo en mi mochila para agregar el mío a la lista.

Me fui con mejor humor a mi siguiente clase y al final de la tarde, luego de encontrarme varias veces con los chicos raros, camine felizmente hacia el salón de Arte.

Agradecí el ambiente que había allí dentro. La profesora estaba repartiendo hojas blancas a los estudiantes que ya estaban sentados en las mesas, parecían de años inferiores y a pesar de que recibí un par de miradas, no se produjo la nube de susurros a los que me había acostumbrado.

Me senté al final del salón, en una mesa para cuatro personas que dudaba que compartiera con alguien. Los materiales ya se encontraban repartidos en partes iguales por las mesas, pero de igual forma decidí utilizar los míos.

La agradable profesora se presento como Laila y nos dio esa primera clase para que hagamos cualquier cosa que queramos, con libertad de materiales.

Sonreí por entre mi pelo y cuando estaba a punto de concentrarme sobre mi hoja, el aura a mí alrededor se estremeció ante un cambio que ya había sentido antes.

Oh genial.

Levante la cabeza para verla entrar como una bailarina y acercarse a la profesora para pedir disculpas por el retraso.

Alice sonrió tomando una hoja en blanco y se acerco a mi mesa vacía.

Diez veces más genial.

De todas las putas mesas y los grupos incompletos que había en el salón tuvo que sentarse justo en frente mío, sonriéndome como si fuese mi mejor amiga.

Aparte la vista con los dientes apretados, escondiéndome en mi cabello y rogando que la tierra me tragase.

Parecía que después de todo no iba a tener una tranquila clase de taller.

La ignoré con todas mis fuerzas, replegando mi poder lo más posible para no tener que sentir esa frialdad que la rodeaba y me puse manos a la obra con mi dibujo.

Estuve las dos horas entreteniéndome con el dibujo de una rosa en blanco y negro, como siempre me pasaba cada vez que tomaba algunos lápices y papel, me deje llevar rápidamente por las emociones y la inspiración y me olvide casi por completo de la chica que se sentaba frente a mí.

Termine mi dibujo sin haberla mirado ni una sola vez, manteniéndome oculta con mi cabello alrededor de mi cara. Tenía las manos manchadas de negro pero estaba muy feliz con el resultado.

Me tense cuando oí su voz.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito –comento, deteniendo su lápiz de color que no había parado de moverse desde que comenzó, después de mí.

Levanté los ojos con temor, tratando de imaginar qué tipo de intenciones tendría ella con todo esto. Su familia también me observaba en todas las clases que compartíamos y no esperaba que fuese algo bueno.

¿Cómo confiar en ellos?

-Gracias –le dije, observando el suyo al otro lado de la mesa, me quede con la boca abierta-. El tuyo también es muy hermoso.

En verdad lo era, no veía una emoción mal sana detrás de su arte, como se podía apreciar en mis tétricos trazos sobre el papel. Ella se había decidido por un par de delfines brincando del agua extremadamente azul. Los delfines celestes y el cielo blanco. Sencillo y algo colorido para mi gusto, pero no podía ignorar que tenía una buena mano. Debía encantarle dibujar.

Aunque no recordaba haber leído su nombre en la lista de inscripciones. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? ¿Fue una decisión planeada de hace tiempo o lo hizo por alguna otra razón?

"Tal vez en verdad te este siguiendo" susurro una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Tienes mucho talento –sonrió- ¿Dibujas desde hace mucho?

Puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su delicado rostro en sus manos perfectamente blancas. Yo era un desastre cuando pintaba, ¿Cómo lo hacia ella?

-Desde pequeña –susurré, volviendo la atención a mi trabajo.

Le puse mi nombre junto a mi dibujo, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, no se había apartado de la posición que había tomado, como si esperase una larga charla.

La tigresa dentro de mí gruño. Podría esperar todo lo que quisiera por ello.

-¿Qué tal te esta yendo en estos primeros días? ¿Te gusta Forks? –preguntó.

Diablos.

Tuve que apretar los puños debajo de la mesa. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada? ¿Me lo estaba preguntando enserio, acaso no veía como todos me trataban como una escoria?

Exploté de nuevo, liberando mi aura fieramente hasta que se estrello con la suya. Alice brinco un poco en su asiento, sip, esta vez lo había sentido.

La mire sonriendo como una perra. Ya no tenía todo el control sobre mí. Ya no era dueña de mi misma.

Se puso seria al ver mi cara de probable asesinato.

-¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? Todos me tratan como una mierda, diciendo que soy un fenómeno. ¿Cómo te crees que lo estoy pasando?

Adore su rostro sorprendido, en cómo se puso nerviosa ante el nuevo cambio de energia a su alrededor. Tal vez ella no lo veía como yo, pero sin duda podía sentirlo.

Sonó el timbre antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. Y la verdad es que no quería escucharla siquiera. ¡Que se alejen de mi y ya!

Me levante casi tumbando la silla y corrí a dejarle mi trabajo a la profesora Laila y salir del salón lo más rápido posible.

Casi me da un infarto cuando vi junto a la puerta al posible novio de Alice. Con el seño fruncido mirándome molesto. Su mirada decía: "Se lo que hiciste".

Le devolví la mirada molesta, retándole a que dijera cualquier estupidez sobre mí. Estaba arto de estos chicos, ya estaba en mi límite y no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero ¡maldición! Si no me dejaban tranquila…

Me alejé de él rápidamente por el pasillo donde se paseaban unos pocos alumnos. Todos saliendo de sus talleres; informática, los talleres deportivos…

Antes de atravesar la puerta de salida, pase por la pared de inscripciones. El nombre de Alice estaba justo después del mío.

EdwardPOV.

Todos esperábamos a Alice y a Jasper reunidos en casa. Nos habíamos puesto manos a la obra con el tema de la chica nueva.

Había ido al instituto temprano para que, con un par de encantos vampíricos por mi parte, la recepcionista cambiara algunos horarios por otros y listo.

Habíamos logrado invertir nuestras horas de manera que la mayoría de las clases de Isabella estuviesen vigiladas por al menos uno de nosotros.

Y a partir de mañana yo ocuparía el resto de las clases en las que ella estaba libre de nosotros.

Alice se había presentado con ella en la primera hora.

Pude ver y oír todo el suceso a través de la mente de Alice y Jasper, aunque este último la estudiaba como si fuese un demonio a punto de brincar sobre su novia.

Yo no lo veía así.

Bella. Como prefería que la llamasen, se ocultaba de la mirada de mis hermanos, nerviosa, perdiéndose entre toda esa capa de suave cabello marrón.

Tuve que vigilarla a través de los pensamientos de otros, los cuales no eran muy agradables, pero al menos sabia donde estaba y podía mantener un ojo en su comportamiento.

Me dio pena como la trataban esos estúpidos adolescentes, no era de extrañar que se paseara por el instituto haciéndose cada vez más pequeña dentro de su ropa negra.

No habló con Alice. Solo se presento con un susurro y salió huyendo del lugar. Y a la hora del almuerzo se volvió a sentar en la misma mesa vacía que el día anterior.

La observamos lo mas disimuladamente que pudimos. Comentando entre todos su comportamiento e intentando si nuestros dones funcionaban con ella. Seguían sin funcionar.

Rosalie se aburrió en seguida de hablar de la humana tanto tiempo. Y creo que por un lado tenía razón, le dábamos vueltas al asunto demasiadas veces, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada malo.

Se comporto simplemente como una humana tímida y extraña, con un bajo nivel de autoestima.

Cuando termino de comer aun faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo. No me extrañaba que hubiese terminado pronto, apenas si se había servido comida. ¿Acaso los humanos no tenían que comer más? ¿Era por eso que se encontraba tan pequeñita?

Atravesó la puerta. ¿Adonde iría?

Mi hermana la había seguido silenciosamente y descubrió que se había anotado a un taller de Arte. Interesante giro.

Claro que mi hermana no pudo resistirse a pasar más tiempo con la extraña chica humana y cuando Bella abandono el pasillo, Alice se acerco a escribir su nombre debajo del de ella.

Y aquí estábamos todos, repartidos por la sala intentando entretenernos con el partido que Emmet consideraba "interesante".

Jasper se había venido con nosotros solo para regresar mas tarde con el coche de Alice, sin querer estar lejos de ella, por cualquier cosa. Como si llegara a pasarle algo realmente.

Apenas se estaba oscureciendo cuando ellos regresaron. Jasper se veía un poco alterado y Alice fruncía el seño, haciendo una mueca con su carita.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Rosalie se apresuro a preguntar antes que cualquiera- ¿Los atacó o algo?

Alice negó con la cabeza, se veía confundida.

"Fue tan raro…" pensaba ella.

-Creo que ella se alteró un poco cuando Alice entró en la clase de Arte –comentó Jasper-. Y de repente se molesto y no sé qué diablos hizo pero se sintió muy raro.

-¿Qué tan raro exactamente? –pregunté.

Alice suspiro.

-Creo que yo la puse incomoda con una simple pregunta que hice y de repente sentí como un golpe de aire caliente a mi alrededor, y cuando ella me respondió fue… espeluznante –explicó-. No estoy segura de lo que ocurrió.

Mi hermana me mostro en su mente el rostro de Bella, sonriendo burlonamente mientras le respondía mordazmente. Detras de toda esa cara malvada que había puesto podía ver sus ojos extraños, brillando de dolor al reconocer toda la mierda con que la trataban los demás.

-Los demás humanos no sintieron lo que Alice sintió, para ellos ese momento jamás existió –dijo mi hermano.

-¡Entonces si te atacó! Sea lo que sea solo lo sentiste tú –protestó Rosalie-. Deberíamos avisarle a Carlisle urgentemente.

Mi otra hermana la miró feo.

-Ni siquiera fue doloroso Rosalie –se sentó en uno de los sofás-. Fue extraño, solo eso.

-Lo importante es que no te haya hecho daño –dijo Esme mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Cuando Carlisle regrese podemos intentar darle una explicación a lo que ocurrió.

Rosalie bufó y Jasper volvía a tener en mente la idea de deshacerse de ella.

"Tranquilo, no haré nada." Me contestó en su mente al ver mi cara de desaprobación.

Esme estaba tranquila, tal como le había dicho mi padre, no había claras pruebas de que fuese a ser algo malo. Y por otro lado Emmet pensaba que lo mejor sería enfrentarla, acercarse y pedirle explicaciones.

Claro como si fuese tan fácil.

"Hola Bella, buen día, nos preguntábamos si eras humana o algún tipo de especie sobrenatural, solo por curiosidad morbosa." Sí, eso jamás pasaría.

Claro que tampoco Carlisle tubo explicación para lo que había sentido Alice, y Emmet comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental de nuestra hermana.

Solo debíamos esperar y observar. No podíamos darle tantas vueltas a algo tan absurdo. Bella solo era otra pobre y extraña humana.

BellaPOV.

Sabía que sería un mal día en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Puta y jodida tormenta.

No solo llovía a cantaros como la mierda del diluvio, sino que unos malditos truenos sonaban a cada rato. El cielo estaba muy muy oscuro y yo daba pequeños saltitos mientras me delineaba los ojos cuando se escuchaba una explosión en el cielo.

Fue un milagro que no hubiese quedado ciega.

Me puse unos jeans y una chaqueta negra impermeable que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, también me cubrí el cuello con una bufanda roja.

Desayune más tranquila, aceptando el hecho que mi padre tendría que llevarme en coche patrulla hasta el instituto y probablemente luego tendría que esperarlo en la puerta como una tonta hasta que saliera del trabajo y viniera a por mí.

Hoy también tendría clase de Arte y me fui un poco más preparada, por si necesitaba utilizar mis cosas de nuevo.

Esperaba no tener que cruzarme de nuevo con ya sabes quién, y los demás ya sabes cuales.

Pero claro, ese sería un mal día.

Insistí a mi papá para que me dejara en la puerta del estacionamiento, lo último que quería era que entrara el coche patrulla y me dejara en la mismísima puerta del instituto como una niña pequeña.

No me apresuré en correr, ya que de todas formas mis pies se empaparon en cuanto toqué el suelo. Gracias que tuve un poco de suerte y mi abrigo impermeable me mantuvo lo más seca posible.

A la primera hora tendría la primera clase de Trigonometría desde que había llegado y mientras caminaba hacia la clase con mi don refulgiendo sobre mi cuerpo, tocando a todos los que se atravesaban en mi camino no pude evitar pararme en seco cuando volví a tener esa sensación de frialdad a mi alrededor.

Me encontré con un par de ojos dorados en la mismísima puerta de la clase. Levante la vista del pecho musculoso para volver a mirarlo ¿Cuándo había bajado la vista a su cuerpo?

El chico de cabello cobrizo me sonrió amablemente y un extraño estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Las damas primero –me dijo estirando un brazo hacia la entrada.

Me puse toda colorada mientras mi tigresa lo insultaba por lo bajo. Atravesé la puerta casi corriendo, ¿Por qué diablos me había sonrojado?

Me senté al fondo de la clase y no tuve que mirarlo para saber que se había sentado justo a mi lado. Lo podía sentir por toda mi piel, en serio tenía que calmarme, no podía estar tan alerta, quien sabe lo que se me ocurriría hacer si volvía a hablarme.

No había sido descortés o grosero, diablos que no, había sido todo lo contrario, y de alguna manera este chico me ponía aun más nerviosa que los demás.

El profesor no había venido.

Tendríamos una puta hora libre.

No nos dejaban salir del aula para que no se nos ocurriera mojarnos en la lluvia.

Como dije, un gran mal día, elevado a la decima potencia.

Después del festejo de los chicos ante la noticia se agruparon en pequeños grupos en diferentes puntos, sentados en el piso o sobre los pupitres.

El chico a mi lado no se movió.

¡Oh vamos! ¡No podía ser posible que de entre todos no tuviese ni un amigo! ¡Con ese rostro debería ser muy popular! Santo niño Jesús, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Recordé como se sentaban apartados del resto y que no los había visto socializar con nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos, hasta para los profesores eran invisibles.

De cualquier modo yo no tendría más opción que morderme la boca y quedarme quietecita en mi lugar. Yo no tenía ningún grupo donde incorporarme y no estaba dispuesta siquiera a intentarlo. Sus miradas sobre mi lo decían todo.

Decidí sacar lentamente una hoja en blanco y algunos lápices. Mis manos temblaban.

-Creo que no me presente la ultima vez –su suave voz almidonada me hizo saltar en mi asiento-. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Lo mire por entre mi pelo, tenía una expresión amable y era muy claro que esperaba una respuesta. Ya había adivinado que eran parientes entre ellos desde le principio pero me gusto haberlo confirmado, aunque había un chico con apellido Hale, él tal vez no era su hermano. En realidad ninguno se parecía entre ellos.

-B-Bella –tartamudeé torpemente, volviendo la vista a la hoja en blanco.

Si antes me costaba concentrarme pues ahora dudaba de poder respirar normalmente.

-¿Te está gustando Forks? –preguntó con el mismo interés que su hermana había demostrado el día anterior.

Fruncí el seño a mi hoja en blanco. No podía creer que me estuviese hablando, no solo _alguien_ me estaba hablando, sino que un _chico_ lo estaba haciendo. Esto era épico.

-Si, es muy agradable –susurré.

Me atreví a mirarlo por entre mi cabello, él aun continuaba con su intensa y dorada mirada sobre mí.

Diablos, me atragantaba con mi propia saliva, estaba idiotizada mirándolo.

-Tus ojos son… -empezó a decir, lo corté de inmediato.

-No hace falta… -escupí entre dientes, con mi aura vibrando de furia a mi alrededor-. No digas nada.

Él se quedo sorprendido ante mi pequeño arrebato y se quedo callado mientras que yo me volteaba a mi hoja.

Sabía lo que iba a decir sobre mis asquerosos ojos, y no necesitaba oírlo de él, de sus labios…

La imagen de chico perfecto que había formado en mi mente sobre él se hizo añicos como un vidrio que se cae de un piso veinte.

No dijo nada y lo ignore lo más posible mientras mi tigresa interior se peleaba con mi consciencia sobre las intenciones de Edward, el chico de cabellos de oro.

Y rostro hermoso.

Y boca estúpida.

Decidí guardar la hoja en blanco y continuar con el dibujo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Se trataba de una calavera con la mandíbula rota en un silencioso grito, adornada con una flor. Todo en blanco y negro.

Una parte de mi siempre terminaba reflejando todo lo que sentía con dibujos así, no pensaba lo que hacía, simplemente salía de mi interior.

Mirando el dibujo suspire y continúe dándole un fondo y mejorando las sombras, había días en los que me sentía así, una cosa hueca, vacía, con tantas ganas de gritar que si me abandonaba y lo intentaba, solo terminaría rompiéndome en pedazos.

-Es impresionante tu trabajo –comentó Edward a mi lado.

Fruncí la boca, no había olvidado lo cerca que se encontraba, no solo porque su aroma se me metía en la nariz -¿Qué colonia usaba por Dios?- si no también porque mi piel vibraba temerosa ante el desconocido vacio de su interior.

Aun no había resuelto ese tema extraño en ellos, pero mientras no se metieran conmigo, yo no me metería con ellos.

-Gracias –le contesté manteniendo la mirada en mi dibujo.

No esperaba que lo entendiera pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir bien que dijera eso, aunque tal vez no fuera cierto lo que sentía.

-No… no se que dije que te molesto, pero creo que me malinterpretaste –continuó, parecía incómodo-. Iba a decir que tus ojos son hermosos.

El lápiz se me quebró sobre la hora, dejando una marca sobre la cabeza hueca, probablemente un desastre irreparable, pero estaba completamente helada. ¿Había oído bien?

Levante los ojos hasta los suyos. Me temblaban las manos y tenía ganas de llorar.

-Si es algún tipo de broma… -su rostro se deformo en una mueca- Déjame en paz.

-No era una broma Bella –me estremecí cuando dijo mi nombre-. Pero si te molesto mi indiscreto cumplido, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

¿Un cumplido? ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Me quedé de piedra sin saber que hacer o que decir. No podía ser cierto que estuviese diciendo eso de mis ojos, ¡mis ojos! De color chocolate con un círculo plateado rodeando la pupila negra, como si me hubiesen echado cloro en los ojos, no podía hablar en serio… pero parecía tan sereno y firme en su declaración…

"No juegues, solo quiere molestarte". Gruño una vocecita que tanto temía dentro de mi cabeza.

Le asentí con la cabeza como una tonta, no sabía que decirle, ni tampoco el propósito de ese supuesto cumplido, quería estallar de alegría pero por otro lado él era un chico extraño, exudando muerte por cada uno de sus poros.

-¿Puedo preguntar… porque te mudaste a Forks? –continuo con una sonrisita encantadora.

Yo en cambio fruncí el seño.

Un nudo enorme se me atoró en la garganta, recordé la razón por la cual había venido aquí, todavía Maryse no había podido llamarme, lo cual significaba que seguía en el hospital, sabía que pronto se recuperaría, pero eso no hacia el impacto menos doloroso. Ella estaba allí por mi culpa, y teniendo en cuenta eso ¿Cómo explicarle aquello a este chico amable pero misterioso?

En realidad yo era la misteriosa.

-Es… complicado –murmure. Dejando por completo mí dibujo.

-Podría entenderte si me tienes un poco de paciencia.

Me mordí la boca, era tan amable que parecía un sueño. Extraño y amable, una combinación peligrosa. Y esperaba no hacerme adicta a esa combinación.

-Emm… cuando yo era pequeña y mi madre murió –hice una dolorosa pausa para no llorar- yo me quede con mi tía Mary, pero enfermó…

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. "Tu la enfermaste" susurro mi tigresa.

-Lo siento mucho –murmuro Edward, y en verdad le creí- ¿También falleció?

Negué con la cabeza-. No, ella se mejorará, pero… decidí que era tiempo de darle un respiro.

"Y atormentar a tu padre", murmuro esa voz en mi cabeza. Si solo pudiera callar a esa tigresa maldita…

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte –dijo Edward.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos, sonrojada. Era realmente extraño el efecto que su mirada tenia sobre mí, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal.

Murmure un -Gracias- que no estaba segura de que hubiese escuchado y tomó una gran parte de mi esfuerzo poner atención en arreglar el desastre en mi dibujo.

Un tiempo después la campana sonó y casi reí de alegría. La hora me había resultado larga… y estresante. No sabía si iba a poder soportar otro encuentro con el chico de cabello cobrizo.

-No vemos más tarde Bella –me saludo Edward mientras se levantaba de su lugar y alejaba con una sonrisa.

Sentí la frialdad alejarse junto con él y mi don volvió a su estado normal de "paz".

Creo que sonreí ante sus últimas palabras.

* * *

**Initio: El comienzo.**

**Hola nenas! nuevo capi! que les parece? increible que pude publicar hasta ahora un cap por semana, no prometo que va a ser asi siempre, pero todo un record para mi XD.**

**Diganme que les parece la historia porfis!**

**Saluditos:P**

**Review?**


	5. Cap4: Admonitio

**Mi amor oscuro.**

Cap.4: Admonitio

EdwardPOV.

Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la llegada de Bella. Cada uno de nosotros ocupaba siempre alguna de sus clases y observábamos cada detalle.

Poco a poco mis hermanos se cansaron, no había evidencia alguna de que fuese algo más que una humana un tanto extraña.

Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que Bella tenía un cerebro funcionando en una frecuencia diferente y por eso no era afectada por nuestros dones, de que Alice había estado un poco paranoica la primera vez que estuvieron en la clase de Arte y de que sus ojos solo sufrían de heterocromia por nacimiento.

Los únicos que le prestábamos algo de atención eran Alice y yo. No había vuelto a hablar con ella pero tenía la oportunidad de saludarla al inicio de las clases y de despedirme al final de ellas, Alice seguía compartiendo la mesa de las clases de Arte con ella y le alagaba un par de dibujos que hacía, además de sonreírle en las clases de la mañana.

Todavía me resultaba extraño no poder saber lo que pensaba y me preguntaba constantemente que era lo que ocultaba en esa cabeza suya. Por que se comportaba tan fría y distante con todos, que era lo que había pasado con su familia, por qué le gustaba vestirse con esas ropas oscuras y tan holgadas, que la llevaba a hacer esos dibujos tan escalofriantes y por qué a veces parecía tan triste…

Me estaba obsesionando y eso no era bueno.

Ese día ella llegó tarde a la primera clase, y se veía tan cansada y enferma que creí que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. No pude saludarla y a pesar de la distancia que ponía entre nosotros quería preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría. Recordaba que ella no comía todo lo que necesitaba y me vi a mi mismo llevándola en brazos hasta la enfermería.

Que gracia. Seguramente ella adoraría ese gesto. Sí, claro.

Aun estando alejado de su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviese junto a una pequeña estufa. Bella tenía el cuerpo realmente caliente, era una sensación agradable sobre mi piel y pronto estuve deseando más. El calor era una de las cosas que más añoraba.

La clase termino y ella tuvo que realmente esforzarse para ponerse de pie y juntar sus cosas. Me entretuve con mis libros para ganar tiempo. Quería que ella caminara primero por si se hacía daño. No me gustaba nada el aspecto de su rostro. Estaba muy pálida, con la frente sudorosa y unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Esos labios blancos, esos labios…

De repente mi corazonada se hizo realidad, Bella se detuvo cerca de la puerta, conmigo detrás, y se desplomó hacia un lado, inconsciente.

La agarré de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo. Diablos, realmente me había asustado, si se golpeaba la cabeza…

Me cargué su mochila al hombro y pase mi brazo debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola y apoyando su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, su cabeza sobre mi hombro y ese precioso cabello oscuro colgando en suaves ondas.

Fui muy consciente de sus curvas contra mí, del calor increíble que desprendía su piel y de su aroma a fresas. Tenía la boca entreabierta, su boca…

, por favor, lleve a la a la enfermería de inmediato –dijo el profesor apresurándose a mi lado.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí con unos pocos estudiantes, pero de igual forma me apresuré a llevarla por los pasillos casi desiertos hacia la enfermería.

Me puse muy nervioso de repente, podría tener algo grave realmente, había estudiado algo de medicina y desde mi punto de vista no parecía más que una descompensación, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Bella comía como un pajarito…

-Aguanta Bella –le susurre, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a ella realmente, o solo a mí mismo.

Pateé la puerta entreabierta y sorprendí a la enfermera que estaba sentada tomando su té.

-¡Oh Dios!-se levanto de inmediato y apartó la manta de una de las camillas- ¿Qué ocurrió?

La dejé suavemente sobre la superficie.

-Se acaba de desmayar –expliqué dando un paso atrás.

El calor de Bella todavía estaba sobre mí, aunque no tan intensamente como lo había sentido cuando estaba en contacto conmigo. Me moleste de repente porque el camino a la enfermería era demasiado corto.

La enfermera le mojó la frente con un paño húmedo y Bella se removió debajo de la manta, frunciendo el seño.

Pude respirar en paz cuando abrió los ojos y miró confusa alrededor.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –pregunto la enfermera antes de que abriera la boca.

-Mmm… -Bella se toco la cabeza- Creo que bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Me adelanté un paso- Te desmayaste.

Ella me miro a mí y luego a la enfermera cuarentona que le tendía una taza de té.

-Tómalo cariño, tiene bastante azúcar.

Bella se sentó sobre la camilla y tomó unos tragos antes de volver a mirarme.

-¿Tu… me trajiste? –preguntó sobre la taza humeante.

La enfermera se había alejado a rellenar sus papeles.

-Si, te desmayaste sobre mi –se atragantó con el té, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Oh que horror, lo siento mucho –se ocultó entre su pelo, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Mmm… la había puesto nerviosa. Sonreí y mire encantado como se mordía el labio. Jodida mierda ¿Qué me pasaba con su boca?

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía ocultando su mirada de mi y silenciosa como siempre.

La enfermera le tendió un papel- Debes firmar aquí cariño.

Bella escribió su nombre con la mano temblorosa y le devolvió el papel.

-Bien… Isabella, voy a preg-

-Solo Bella –le corregí, ganándome dos miradas sorprendidas.

-Bien, Bella, necesito saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada.

Bella abrió la boca y se sonrojo lentamente. Fue tan adorable que quise acercarme y poner mi mano sobre la superficie rosada.

-No… claro que no –respondió mortificada.

Me reí entre dientes.

-Bien –la enfermera anotó algo- ¿Has estado comiendo Bella?

Sabía lo que pensaba. A pesar de que Bella comía como pajarito ella no era anoréxica. La había observado estas últimas dos semanas y no parecía ser ese tipo de chicas. No estaba cien por ciento seguro pero no podía ser tan jodidamente acosador como para vigilarla cuando iba al baño.

Volví a contestar por ella, casi sin pensarlo- No, no ha estado comiendo bien.

La enfermera volvió a anotar algo y Bella me miro sorprendida. Bueno, después tendría que buscar una buena excusa para no tener que explicarle por qué sabía eso.

-Hum… con que así –le enfermera le tendió otro papel a Bella-. Te daré el día libre pero debes regresar en dos días para que te controle la presión. Supongo que esta es advertencia suficiente y que no hará falta llamar a tu padre ¿cierto?

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente- No, no hace falta. No se preocupe.

-Bien, cariño. Espero que también sepas que no te hace falta adelgazar ni nada –la enfermera le dio una pequeña paleta de naranja con una sonrisa amable.

Ella le agradeció y se levanto temblorosa de la camilla. Yo a su lado, por si tendría que volver a tomarla entre mis brazos, no me molestaría para nada hacerlo de nuevo, enserio, para nada.

Una mano me detuvo por el hombro y Bella siguió caminando.

-Toma, es bueno ser precavidos. Asegúrate de que se haga un test de embarazo –la enfermera me tendió un paquetito de condones.

Oh Dios, no, ni en un millón de años. Esto no me estaba pasando a mí.

-Emm… -tomé la caja antes de que Bella se diera cuenta-. No se preocupe, soy… responsable.

No me moleste en negar que tenía algo con Bella. Estaba tan avergonzado que sentía que me iba a ruborizar, y todo lo hacía peor sabiendo que si extendía la conversación más de la cuenta Bella probablemente oiría. Y creo que ya estaba atormentada bastante por un día.

La enfermera sonrió satisfecha y yo escondí los condones en el bolsillo, siguiendo a Bella hasta la puerta.

Quería reírme de lo nervioso que estaba, todo había sido tan retorcido… podía verme a mí mismo en la mente de la enfermera, la manera en la que había mirado a Bella y de cómo me había preocupado por ella.

Supongo que había dado una impresión muy diferente a lo que esperaba, tenía que tener más cuidado con comerme a Bella con los ojos delante de otras personas.

Ella se detuvo en el pasillo y me miro de reojo, de nuevo escondiéndose ente todo ese suave y brillante pelo.

-Gracias por… por todo –se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-De nada Bella –aún no se veía del todo bien, y no quería ni pensar lo que podría ocurrirle de camino a su casa- ¿Te parece bien si… si te llevo a casa?

Ella se sorprendió y me miro directamente, con esos extraños y hermosos ojos. La sangre se le volvió a acumular en las mejillas.

-Ehh… no hace falta, gracias.

Se alejo un paso de mí. Yo me adelante dos.

-Insisto –conteste y me di la vuelta caminando hacia el estacionamiento-. Tengo tu mochila.

Ella corrió detrás de mí ante mis últimas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar afuera le abrí la puerta de mi Volvo y ella entro, bufando molesta. Era muy bonita cuando se enojaba.

Me subí del lado del conductor y le pase su mochila, trabando las puertas por si se le ocurría escaparse de mí, si lo hacía no iría muy lejos de todos modos. La arrastraría en mis brazos de nuevo hasta el coche.

Puse un poco de música clásica de fondo y subí la temperatura ambiente, yo no sentía el frio, pero no quería que ella se enfermara o algo.

Me puse muy ansioso al tenerla tan cerca mío. Estábamos solos por primera vez y su aroma me aturdía la cabeza. Me ardía la garganta, e intente ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Ella era mucho mejor que su sangre. Y yo no tenía el derecho de tomar nada de ella, tal vez, si me dejaba… tomar su boca…

¡Carajo!

Dio un fuerte volantazo ante mi pensamiento incoherente. Bella dio un gritito, parecido a un gatito chillando.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, solo… un bache –mentí asquerosamente.

Ella se volvió a relajar sobre el asiento, mirando por la ventana. Dios… como podía pensar en esas cosas, ¿Qué me había llevado a hacerlo? Ella era bonita, muy bonita en realidad. Tenía muchísima curiosidad sobre ella pero nada más. No podía permitir otra cosa.

Llegué muy rápido a su casa pero ella no salto del coche como pensé que haría, en cambio, me miro con esos ojos hermosos.

-Así que… no estuve comiendo bien –dijo, no afirmando, sino buscando claramente una explicación.

Bien. Aquí vamos.

BellaPOV.

El teléfono sonó una vez. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que me atendiera.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, era de noche y las ansias por oír su voz eran terribles.

El teléfono sonó por segunda vez. Ella había regresado del hospital esta mañana, le habían dado el alta y ella me llamo cuando yo aun estaba en el instituto, luego llamo a mi padre, dejando un mensaje para mí.

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez y oí su voz:

-¿Bella?

Mis lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas- Hola tía Mary.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Te extraño tanto Bella! –la fuerza había regresado a su voz y se escuchaba tan alegre como siempre-. Fue una estancia realmente larga en el hospital, me faltaban un montón de vitaminas y estaba anémica. Tenía un muy guapo médico de cabecera que me hizo un examen de tiroides y una resonancia magnética, claro que todo dio bien, así que… ¿nena estas llorando?

Oh claro que estaba llorando, cada palabra de ella era como un cuchillo en mi pecho. Todo esto era mi culpa aunque ella no lo supiera. Mi tía era de buen comer y al principio no podía entender como ella, una persona con un poco de sobrepeso, estuviera débil y cansada. Ella comía, pero no era consciente de que yo comía de ella. Como si fuese un batido de chocolate. Soy una basura.

-Es que… te extraño mucho Mary –susurré apenas.

Las lágrimas me bajaron por el cuello. A oscuras en mi habitación, no tenía ganas ni de verme la cara de lo mal que me sentía.

-Oh nena, sabes que yo también te extraño –me refregué mis asquerosos ojos con la manga-. Si ya no estás segura de tu decisión y quieres volver…

-No –le corte de inmediato-. Estoy bien aquí, te lo prometo, solo te extraño es todo.

Ni loca iba a regresar con ella. Cuando se enfermo había tomado la decisión de venir con Charlie y pensaba mantenerlo así. Había pasado casi toda mi vida con Mary, y me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que había veces en que las cosas se me escapaban de las manos. Y ella no se merecía ese descuido.

Mi padre tampoco, así que si él comenzaba a sentirse mal, tomaría mis cosas y me iría sola a cualquier parte del mundo. Tal vez al cementerio.

-Está bien, nena. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Mary.

Esa noche me costó dormirme, me quedé llorando en la cama durante varias horas hasta que me agoté por completo y me dejé ir.

No fue el despertador lo que me levantó, sino el terrible dolor de estómago que me atravesaba.

-Oh no… -gemí sobre la almohada.

Estaba sudando a mares, mis músculos temblaban por cualquier esfuerzo y el vacio en mi estomago era inmenso.

No me crujía la panza, no tenía _ese _tipo de hambre, lo que necesitaba en realidad era ese calor vivo que me llenaba el cuerpo de energía, que me embargaba completamente.

La última vez que había rodado un poco de vida había sido en mi antigua casa, antes de que internaran a la tía Mary. Me había descuidado demasiado tiempo, podría fácilmente haberme alimentado Charlie sin querer, y no iba a permitir que estuviera en peligro.

Mi padre me había dicho que tenía que salir temprano en la mañana, por lo tanto no había nadie en la casa que me viera trastrabillar en las escaleras.

Me fui directamente al instituto, caminando más despacio que de costumbre. No había podido comer nada, mi cuerpo rechazaba cualquier cosa cuando tenía otro tipo de hambre.

Tenía hambre de vida, de calor humano.

Tendría que solucionarlo pronto.

Llegué tarde a mi primera clase y no miré a nadie en particular mientras soportaba la hora con un terrible dolor de cabeza, incluso ignoré a esos ojos oscuros que siempre me observaban. ¿No eran dorados antes? El dolor era tan insoportable que creí que estaba alucinando.

Me levante cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. No había escuchado la campana. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y me detuve en seco cuando todo se inclinó hacia un lado.

Me hundí en la oscuridad.

Cuando desperté unos minutos después estaba en la enfermería, con una enfermera que estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto y me daba de tomar algo de té.

Me dejó ir luego de unas incomodas preguntas, para mi mortificación, frente a Edward, que había tenido la molestia de arrastrarme hasta aquí. No quería ni pensar en cómo me había traído, ¿en sus brazos tal vez? No sabía que pensar acerca de eso.

"Deberías molestarte" dijo la tigresa en mi interior "Te tocó mientras estabas inconsciente".

Pura basura, ni que Edward me hubiese violado o algo, estuve en sus brazos sí, pero no me molestaba.

Él se retraso un poco hablando con la enfermera cuando me permitieron salir, gracias a Dios que tendría un día libre para descansar, aunque los dolores seguirían hasta que me hubiese alimentado correctamente.

Insistió para que lo dejara llevarme. Diablos si insistió, y me encantó eso. Cualquier otro me hubiese tirado la mochila al suelo y salía corriendo lo más lejos posible de mí y mis ojos.

Pero no él, Edward era diferente.

Lo ignoré tanto como pude en mi coche. Mi tigresa interior gruñía por la molesta cercanía que había entre nuestros cuerpo, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente débil como para sentir el frio que lo caracterizaba. Mi don se encontraba pequeñito a mí alrededor y no sentía nada viniendo de Edward. Me sentí muy humana en ese momento.

Solo me di cuenta a la velocidad que íbamos cuando dio un terrible volantazo para esquivar un bache. No me asustaba la velocidad, podíamos matarnos claro, pero tampoco me importaría.

Me daría lastima por él, seguramente tenía una familia que lo amaba y estaría devastada si se moría en un accidente de coche, no es que a mí no me quisiera nadie, había un par de personas que me amaban. Exactamente un par: Mary y Charlie. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a veces quería morir.

Llegamos muy pronto a mi casa y recordé que no le había dicho donde vivía. Aunque tal vez todo el pueblo sabía donde vivía el jefe de policía.

-Así que… no estuve comiendo bien –comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Quería explicaciones en realidad. El sabía más de mil de lo que aparentaba y a pesar de saber que ellos me observaban todo el tiempo, que me lo confirmen no lo hacía menos espeluznante. Que gracioso ¿yo tenía miedo? Más bien ellos deberían tenerlo.

Edward suspiro, pero no aparto la mirada de la mía. Era una de las primeras personas que no se estremecía ante mis ojos.

-No, no lo hiciste –contesto-. No es muy difícil ver cuánto llenas tu bandeja a la hora del almuerzo, tú mesa esta cerca de la mía.

Eso no era cierto.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-No sé qué diablos quieren de mi, pero quiero que se alejen –le advertí, con mi tigresa regodeándose por dentro-. Y no necesito que vigilen si me alimento o no.

El abrió la boca para decir algo pero me bajé de su coche. No quería volver a oír su perfecta voz, ni ver su perfecto rostro, ni su perfectamente revuelto cabello.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa de un portazo y aguante la respiración hasta que oí sus ruedas chirriar y alejarse rápidamente.

La próxima vez, no sería una advertencia.

* * *

**Admonitio: Advertencia.**

**Hola a tod s! Un nuevo capi de este fic, que les parece? Se esta poniendo bueno? Que quieren que escriba para la proxima, otro capi de este fic o del Secretos del pasado? **

**Un beso grande a tod s!**

**Saluditos :P**

**Review?**


	6. Cap5: Mors similis est somno

**Mi amor oscuro.**

Cap.5: Mors similis est somno.

BellaPOV.

Luego de que él se fuera a toda prisa de mi casa, me quedé retorciéndome de dolor en mi cama deshecha.

Los calambres en mi estómago eran insoportables, y saber que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder salir a conseguir lo que necesitaba lo hacía todo aun peor.

Sudé como un cerdo en primavera, me retorcí y gemí de dolor contra la almohada. Y lloré. Llore por tener que sufrir así, por tener que ser un monstruo para poder sobrevivir, lloré por haber nacido de esta forma.

"Cobarde" susurraba esa voz dentro de mi cabecita.

Diablos ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba alimentarme pronto.

Cuando llegó Charlie lo mandé a comer solo, alegando que me sentía un poco descompuesta del estomago, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Me mantuve despierta todo el tiempo, sin querer correr el riesgo de alimentarme de él. Esperé lo mas pacientemente que pude hasta que sentí que el aura de mi padre se relajaba por completo.

"Perfecto, ya está dormido" –susurro mi tigresa-"Vayamos a darle una amistosa visita a ese idiota, Edward".

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me ponía mis botas, no quería pensar en él, solo quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Abrí la ventana silenciosamente, pasando una pierna y luego otra hasta deslizarme hasta abajo con un elegante salto, aterrizando en mis pies.

El viento húmedo anunciaba una tormenta para los días siguientes, mientras que agitaba mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro.

Deje que mi aura se extendiera a su antojo, sintiendo con mi cuerpo todo lo que rodeaba. Seguramente mis ojos estaban refulgiendo con ese aro plateado cuando adapté la vista para ver en la oscuridad.

Me eché a correr enseguida, recordando que a menos de cuatrocientos metros teníamos unos vecinos realmente adorables.

Uno de ellos sería mi cena hoy.

Me moví silenciosamente por entre los arboles del bosque, adorando el aroma a tierra húmeda y descomposición a mi alrededor, corrí tan rápido como pude sin caerme, sintiéndome muy bien por primera vez desde que había llegado a Forks.

Podía correr tan rápido como el viejo coche de Charlie, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Cuando divise la casa pintada de verde entre las sombras del bosque me acerque silenciosamente a una de las ventanas.

La deslice suavemente hacia arriba y me retorcí entre el poco espacio que había para entrar silenciosamente a la cocina. Todo estaba apagado, pero yo podía ver todo perfectamente.

Subí las escaleras como un gatito y me arrastre entre el espacio de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Una pareja en sus buenos cuarenta dormía plácidamente en una cama enorme con las sabanas azules. Me acerqué a la mujer que dormía boca arriba y me arrodille a su lado.

El arrepentimiento se esfumo por completo ante mi desesperación por conseguir un poco de su aliento vital, un poco de vida…

Me acerque a su boca y la abrí suavemente con mi dedo, intentando no despertarla. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos e inhalé cuando ella exhaló.

Oh, que gloria…

Todo termino en el mismo segundo. Su aliento caliente pasó de su boca a la mía sin necesidad de tocarnos, el calor que provino de ella me lleno la boca y luego todo el cuerpo, incendiando mis venas con un dulce liquido hirviendo, me dejó un gusto salado en los dientes y mi estómago dejó de rugir.

Cerré los ojos para experimentar el típico ataque de recuerdos; la vi a ella, intentando cocinar un pastel de chocolate para el cumpleaños de su amiga, se veía los rasgos de la mujer en esa quinceañera de cachetes inflados.

No era un recuerdo muy importante, no lo extrañaría demasiado.

La mujer, antes tranquila, ahora se removía incomoda con el seño fruncido. Tendría pesadillas toda la noche, pero eso era normal, por lo menos no moriría, de algún extraño punto de vista le había salvado la vida, si me dejaba llevar demasiado, todo terminaría en un desastre que no podía repetir… no, no podía pasar, no por tercera vez.

Me marche de allí lo mas silenciosamente posible, y camine despacio entre la noche fría, sintiéndome llena y cálida por dentro, mi tigresa interior relamiéndose satisfecha por el ultimo festín.

Trepé por el árbol junto a mi ventana y me saque la ropa húmeda y helada por un conjunto de cama más caliente. Me acurruque en las mantas, lista para dormir a pierna suelta toda una noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Mientras me relajaba mi mente vago por el ultimo recuerdo adquirido, de esa mujer muchos años más joven, cocinando pastel… siempre me había detenido a pensar por que ocurría esto, o al menos una forma de llamarme a lo que era, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que yo no era humana.

*O*

Desperté completamente renovada, apagué el despertador antes de que sonara y me di un baño caliente antes de ponerme una camiseta forrada de encaje negro y una chaqueta larga del mismo color, acompañado de mis botas militares.

Baje las escaleras de dos largos saltos al comprobar que Charlie todavía estaba roncando plácidamente. Amé la sensación de mis músculos contrayéndose contra el cemento, podría correr una maratón y ganarle a los mejores profesionales del mundo, tres veces seguidas.

Hice un elaborado desayuno al tener mi apetito nuevamente reiterado. Mi padre se puso muy feliz mientras se llenaba el estomago de huevos fritos y bacon.

Terminé mi último plato de ensalada de frutas y Salí disparada hacia el instituto. Me sentía tan bien y tan mejorada que no pude evitar desviarme hasta el bosque para sentir con mi don el aura viva de todas las especies que se escondían por allí.

Seguí caminando con una leve sonrisa en la cara y llegue justo a tiempo antes de que la fuerte tormenta de la que ya estaba enterada se descargara contra el pueblo, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Me reí entre dientes, había sido la única que se había traído algo impermeable, todos esperaban un día maravilloso al parecer.

Conmigo cerca, ni soñando.

Estaba por llegar a mi primera clase cuando lo sentí. No hizo falta levantar la vista para comprobarlo, estaba allí, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo por toda mi piel como un acido, no se podía ignorar una sensación así. Todas las demás auras vibraban a mi alrededor, llenas de vida, en cambio él, ellos, no eran más que un frio recoveco sin emociones.

No sabía si eso debería hacerme sentir bien o no, el día anterior en su coche me había sentido como una chica adolescente normal, sin ninguna preocupación mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de un chico, un lindo chico debería decir.

Lo mire a los ojos cuando no me quedo de otra. Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y me miraba de manera extraña, pero no amenazador o incomodo, más bien parecía que me estaba perforando el alma.

Me puse colorada hasta el cuello. ¡Diablos!

"Escúpele la cara" grito mi tigresa.

"Cállate un poco", le contesté yo.

-Hola –me saludo con sus blancos dientes a la vista.

¿Me temblaban un poco las piernas acaso?

-Hola –susurré yo. Él estaba ocupando parte de la entrada, lo cual me hacía imposible pasar sin tocarlo.

-¿Qué tal te sientes hoy? –preguntó con interés, sin moverse de su estratégico lugar.

No me debería haber sentido tan bien con su pregunta. Parecía que Edward se estaba preocupando por mí, y no debía darle alas a ese asunto, un chico como él, tan perfectamente hermoso, no tendría por qué estar interesado en una chica como yo.

"Recuerda que puede ser peligroso", me recordó una voz en mi cabeza, "no sabemos si es humano…"

-Estoy bien –le contesté mientras apartaba la mirada, la sensación que me alteraba a niveles críticos cuando estaba cerca de él era demasiado fuerte.

Tenía que centrar la cabeza, Edward podía tener algo extraño. Bajo mi radar, ni siquiera parecía que estuviese vivo, eso no podía ser, era imposible, y sin embargo todavía no podía explicar porque ocurría eso.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? –preguntó de repente.

Se me atoró el aire en la garganta.

-¿Q-qué? –lo mire con los ojos abiertos, Edward se había acercado un paso y estaba justo frente a mí, con su pecho a un palmo de mi cara.

-Te pregunté si querías almorzar conmigo hoy –repitió con una sonrisita de lado que casi hace que me desmaye.

Ok, esto estaba mal.

Edward no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía preguntarle algo así a un bicho raro como yo. Hasta mi tigresa interior se había quedado muda de espanto. Tenía que ser una broma, una horrible broma. Pero él se veía tan sincero…

-Yo… no lo sé –respondí, no tenía idea de dónde mirar. Estaba muy cerca…

Sentía ese frio que lo rodeaba pegarse en mi piel, se sentía realmente extraño pero… ¿Era desagradable? Me quitaba el apetito eso seguro, pero… ¿En verdad se sentía tan mal eso?

Prefería que me quitase el apetito a que me gustara alimentarme de él.

-¿Podrías pensarlo, por favor? –me pidió dulcemente.

"Dile que no"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa me deslumbro una vez más antes de que tocase la campana y Edward se apartara para dejarme pasar primero.

No sé cómo, pero llegué a mi silla sin caerme de bruces y Edward se colocó en su habitual lugar a mi lado.

No pude concentrarme en toda la clase. ¿Por qué Edward querría almorzar conmigo, porque diablos me lo pidió?

En las siguientes clases él me siguió a una distancia prudente pero aun así sentía el frio sobre la piel, aun mas extraño, para la hora del almuerzo me había acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca y no me molestaba lo que sentía.

Cuando sonó la campana del mediodía estaba que temblaba de nervios. El aula se vació demasiado rápido para mi gusto y Edward me espero parado junto a mi asiento a que yo terminara de guardar mis cosas.

Debía de tener una paciencia sagrada porque me tomé al menos diez minutos con toda mi parsimonia en acomodar mis lápices de colores y no lo oí suspirar ni una sola vez.

Por fin no me quedó de otra que levantar mi mirada hacia la suya.

-¿Pensaste? –preguntó con esa maldita sonrisa de lado que me deslumbraba por completo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Te apetecería almorzar conmigo?

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Su sonrisa fue descomunal.

Caminó muy cerca mío mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería y no sabía si sentirme a gusto o incomodarme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras él se dedicaba a llenar una bandeja con comida. Cuando fui a tomar un pequeño cuenco de ensalada para mi Edward me la arrebató de la mano y la puso encima de la pila de comida de su bandeja.

-Imagino que eso es para los dos –comenté con una sonrisa, me sentía completamente agasajada al ver nuestra comida en una misma bandeja.

Tonto, muy tonto.

-Claro que si –respondió mientras pagaba, ignorando el billete que yo le tendía-. La mitad es para mí obviamente, estoy muy hambriento ¿tu no?

¿Le pareció a mi jodida vista o Edward me miró la boca mientras decía esto último?

Sí, mí jodida vista seguramente.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que usualmente utilizaba yo para mi solita. Sentia la mirada de todos sobre nosotros dos y no me gustaba para nada estar llamando la atención.

Mi aura se extendía a mí alrededor como un abanico que ocupaba toda la habitación y sentía claramente el odio y la envidia de algunas chicas.

Me senté frente a él y me ofreció a que escoja primero de todas las cosas que había traído, me limite a tomar mi ensalada y una botella de limonada. Edward me lanzó unos sándwiches sobre la mesa.

-Deberías comer más, deberías comerte al menos la mitad de lo que traje.

Sonreí, diablos, me encantaba que se preocupara por mí.

Comí en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando por primera vez de cómo esa frialdad que lo rodeaba se pegaba a mi piel. Me hacia cosquillas. Y su aroma me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza, ¿Qué perfume usaba?

-¿No comes nada? –pregunte al ver que seguía observándome sin haberse movido un pelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente nunca lo había visto comer, él y los que parecían sus hermanos se sentaban siempre en silencio e inmóviles, lanzándome miradas a cada rato.

-Emm… si –comento incómodo, tomó un trozo de pizza y lo hizo desaparecer en su perfecta boca.

Hizo una leve mueca.

Quizá estuvieran haciendo algún tipo de dieta, todos tenían un cuerpo perfecto así que podía ser factible, pero me parecía grosero preguntarle.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, atenta a como comía lentamente otro trozo de pizza, parecía cohibido con mi mirada.

"Para que vea lo que se siente."

-Creo que ayer no terminamos muy bien –dijo de repente.

Me sonroje al recordar la advertencia que le había dado, que se alejara de mi y ahora estaba almorzando con él, era una hipócrita.

Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, masticando los sándwiches que me había lanzado, no tenía hambre, pero me encontraba extrañamente intentando que estuviese a gusto.

-Creo que… malinterpretaste mis intenciones –continuó-. Eres una persona muy agradable y me gustaría, si tu quieres, que intentemos ser amigos.

Ok, creo que iba a vomitar.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría aquí? Edward era perfecto, simpático, guapo, protector, amable, guapísimo, olía que te babeas, atento y guapísimo. Y muy guapo.

¿Y me pedía a mi (un desastre en dimensiones imposibles) que fuera su amiga? Me sentía completamente sorprendida y decepcionada.

-Yo… no se –respondí bajito.

Tomé un sorbo de mi limonada.

"Puede irse bien al demonio."

Cállate. Deja mi cabeza.

-¿Te pareció grosero lo de ayer? –preguntó.

-No es eso… -¿Cómo diablos le explicaba la asquerosa persona que era?- No suelo tener muchos amigos.

Omití la parte en la que solo había tenido una, y terminó muerta.

-Bueno… yo tampoco tengo amigos, Bella –contestó con una sonrisa-. Tenemos algo en común.

Observé sus ojos dorados (antes me habían parecido oscuros) y me dieron ganas de llorar. La última persona que había sido mi amiga no termino bien parada, y sobre todo no quería que Edward se acercara demasiado a mí y pudiera ver al monstruo que retenía en mi interior. Su rechazo sería demasiado para mí.

-¿Bella, que te pasa? –preguntó preocupado, extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

Hasta ese momento no me cuenta de que mis lágrimas se habían derramado. Dios, debía de verme patético, y asquerosa.

-Lo siento –murmure antes de levantarme.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería con la cabeza gacha, no quería que los demás me vieran llorar y quebrarme en pedazos.

Corrí bajo la lluvia hasta el gimnasio, completamente vacío y me senté detrás de las gradas, oculta por las sombra.

No me había mojado mucho pero aun así tenia frio mientras sollozaba entre mis rodillas en el suelo del gimnasio.

No odiaba lo que Edward me había pedido, lo que odiaba era desearlo como lo hacía y sin embargo tener que decirle que no porque sabía que era peligroso para él.

Tal vez él no entendía las razones de por qué no podíamos ser amigos, yo daría lo que fuera por tener un amigo, alguien como él, pero era una persona asquerosa para tener ese tipo de privilegios.

Y ni siquiera era una persona. Dejabas de serlo cuando te conviertes en asesino.

Edward me lanzó la mochila que había olvidado en la cafetería.

-Vete –le gruñí, sin levantar la cabeza de mis rodillas.

Lo oí suspirar y luego lo sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado, debajo de las gradas, con su brazo presionando mi costado.

Me hizo estremecer de goce.

-¿Fue por algo que yo dije? –preguntó en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad.

-No…. Solo soy yo –murmure contra mis pantalones.

Edward me dio un ligero codazo, que me pegó en las costillas. Me hico saltar un poco.

-¿Y cómo es eso? Yo creo que eres maravillosa.

Se me escapó otro vergonzoso sollozo. Edward me elevaba hasta el cielo con sus palabras y me dejaba caer hasta el infierno. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-Se supone que no tenias que volver a llorar –suspiró, se oía decepcionado-. Parece que no tengo mucho encanto.

Mis lagrimas siguieron fluyendo un buen rato, hasta después de que sonara el timbre para las primeras clases de la tarde, pero él no hizo ni un amago de levantarse y volví a ahogarme en mi propio goce al ver que se quedaba conmigo, saltándonos las clases.

Por fin levante la cara de mis rodillas flexionadas, mirándolo y él mirándome a mí. Debía estar horrible, con el delineador corrido por las mejillas, con los ojos y la nariz rojos.

-¿Sueles salir en busca de damiselas corriendo todas llorosas? –le pregunté en broma.

Me sonrió de lado y me ofreció un pañuelo de tela de color azul.

-Solo si la damisela eres tu –contesto.

Me sonroje y tome el pañuelo de su mano helada.

-Te pongo de buen humor ¿ves? Deberíamos ser amigos.

Seguía con eso, no parecía cansarse. Me gustaba su insistencia.

Respondí luego de un rato de silencio: -Tal vez.

Nuestros brazos se tocaban y apenas se veía en la oscuridad.

-Me gusta ese tal vez –respondió con una sonrisa.

Y a mí me gustaba Edward.

* * *

**Mors similis est somno: La muerte es similar al sueño.**

**Hola a tod s! Les tengo un nuevo capi algo corto pero espero que la calidad compense la cantidad :D lamento la demora, pero ya empece mi ultimo año de secundaria y hay muchas cosas que pensar (la fiesta de egresados el viaje, etc.) y tambien mucho que estudiar. Ademas estoy tomando un curso de enfermeria veterinaria y clases de bajo electrico, asi que, no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, y si tengo a veces estoy muy cansada, asi que pido disculpas, pero como siempre les repito: no voy a abandonar mis historias :)**

**Saluditos :P**

**Review?**


End file.
